Diversión, sexo y horror
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Era un viaje común y corriente, la diversión estaba prevista por una semana, pero a cambio de ello tuvieron que vivir días de horror.... RECUPERE MI CUENTA!
1. Parte 1

**Diversión, sexo y horror**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia: **Contenido Sexual, Terror, Muerte de un personaje

Parejas: 1x2, 3x4, 13x6x5

---- 1 ----

Viaje de Graduación

- No puedo creer que nos hayamos graduado – dijo un chico rubio, de aspecto aniñado y mirada dulce, estaba sentado junto a su novio en aquella amplia camioneta, donde viajaba con sus amigos. La semana pasada acababan de graduarse de la facultad e iban rumbo a un viaje para festejar, todos en pareja a excepción de uno que iba solo

- Si, es emocionante – le secunda otro de ellos, de aspecto también delicado, cabellera larga color castaño en una trenza y mirada pícara. También estaba al lado de su novio, a quien besaba de cuando en cuando

- Duo, siéntate y ponte el cinturón – regañó otro de ellos, quien iba conduciendo, un chico alto de cabellera larga color rubio platino

- Eres un amargado Milliardo – respondió el chico, haciendo puchero y bajándose de su novio para sentarse a su lado, pero sin ponerse el cinturón y abrazándolo emocionado, mientras el otro completamente tranquilo se dejaba abrazar, tocando también al chico

- Ustedes, espérense a que lleguemos a las cabañas – dijo pícaramente el chico rubio, colando su mano por dentro del pantalón de su novio sin que los demás se den cuenta, o por lo menos eso cree, ya que el conductor lo miraba por el retrovisor, sintiéndose incómodo y a punto de excitarse. Del lado del copiloto el asiento estaba vacío, en los asientos siguientes estaban el rubio y su novio, mientras que en los terceros el chico de cabellos largos castaños y también su novio, dejando las maletas en el último compartimiento

- ¡Rumbo a la diversión! – gritó el rubio, comiéndose después a besos a su novio, que le contestaba gustoso, mientras la otra pareja imitaba a la primera, el conductor solo sonríe y prende la radio a alto volumen, no quería oírlos besarse

Al mismo tiempo que los cinco amigos viajaban en la amplia camioneta, un auto se estaciona afuera de unas cabañas en el bosque, donde aparentemente no había nadie más hospedado. Del auto baja un chico de estatura media, ojos y cabellos negros, estirándose enseguida pues el viaje había sido largo

- ¿Seguro que tu papá te dio permiso? – preguntó el chico a su novio, un muchacho alto de cabellos cortos color avellana, él sonrió y se acercó, abrazándolo por la cintura y dándole un beso en el cuello

- Tu despreocúpate ¿quieres? – lo convenció enseguida, haciéndolo sonreír pícaramente

- Si tú lo dices por supuesto – contestó divertido, robándose ambos un beso apasionado, atrapando sus cuerpos con sus manos, hasta que se separan, volviéndose a sonreír

- Vamos adentro – propuso el más alto, haciendo que su novio se muerda el labio inferior y lo mire densamente

- Los otros llegarán en cualquier momento – respondió divertido, sintiendo que la mano de su novio se posa sobre su miembro por encima de la ropa. Acción que lo volvió loco y sin importarle nada más, ni que el auto estaba abierto, ni que aún no bajaban el equipaje, lo empuja de forma juguetona y se dirigen a una de las cabañas, el más alto buscaba las llaves mientras el más pequeño besaba su cuello

- Cielos, eres terrible – río divertido por el comentario y su novio encontró la llave, abriendo enseguida la cabaña, entrando ambos entre besos, cerrando el más alto la puerta con una patada y dirigiéndose a la cama, donde comenzaban a besarse, las manos traviesas del mayor tocando todo su cuerpo y él jadeando gustoso, besándole la oreja

- ¿Nadie nos ve? – preguntó un poco nervioso, pero aún degustando a su fogoso novio

- No – contestó enseguida, sin dejar de concentrarse mientras su mano comienza a desabrocharse los pantalones, entonces el de ojos negros decide dejar de preocuparse y se dejó querer, sintiendo los fogosos besos de su novio, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía incómodo, como si alguien los observara

- Oye Traize... creo que... – enseguida su novio lo calló con un apasionado beso y nuevamente el de cabellos negros se olvida de aquello que le inquietaba, hasta que oye un pequeño ruido proveniente de fuera y abre los ojos, jadeando levemente – Oye Traize, hay alguien afuera – comentó nervioso, dejando de concentrarse, pero su novio suspira cansado, volteando hacia fuera

- No hay nadie amor – le respondió intentando no desesperarse y tratando de volver a lo que estaban, pero apenas sus labios habían tocado el cuello de su novio, éste lo apartó ligeramente, mirándolo a los ojos

- Por favor ve – ante sus ojitos, el más alto no se resistió y mirándose el miembro despierto, suspira cansado, ya no le quedaba de otra y por eso se levanta

- Esta bien – habiéndole besado la nariz a Traize, el más alto se aleja de la cama y se acerca a la ventana, abriéndola y asomando la cabeza, miró hacia ambos lados - ¿Lo ves? No hay... – sus ojos ampliamente abiertos muestran una cara de horror, y aunque le había dado la espalda a su novio, éste alcanzó a ver en su perfil aquel rostro, poniéndose nervioso

- ¿Qué pasa amor? Traize... ¡Traize! – no pudo hacerlo reaccionar y lo que vio después le dejó la sangre tan helada que había dejado de correr por sus venas

---- 2 ----

La llegada

- Ya estoy aburrido – comentó el chico de cabellera larga, Duo, sin dejar de manosear a su novio, urgiéndole hacer el amor con él, desde que habían subido a la camioneta lo deseaba fuertemente

- Pronto llegaremos – le respondió su novio, Heero, un chico de personalidad seria y un poco fría, pero de gran corazón, que también se moría de ganas por hacer el amor, pero no era tan impaciente como su novio

- ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó otro de ellos, Trowa, novio del rubio Quatre, un muchacho también serio pero tierno y amable

- De hecho hemos llegado – contestó el aludido, Milliardo, quien conducía y había visto el auto estacionado de Traize

- ¡Por fin! – festejó Quatre, estirando los brazos. Milliardo estaciona la camioneta junto al auto de su amigo Traize y todos bajan del vehículo, olvidándose también del equipaje

- Que extraño – comentó Heero, llamado la atención de sus amigos y mirando el auto de su amigo – La puerta no está cerrada y el equipaje está adentro -

- Es verdad – respondió Trowa, acercándose al vehículo e inspeccionándolo

- Tal vez estén haciendo cochinadas en el bosque – propuso Duo, sonriendo lascivo

- ¿Solo piensas en sexo? – preguntó desquiciado Milliardo, encontrando en la perversa sonrisa del trenzado que efectivamente solo pensaba en eso

- Pues busquémoslos porque no sabemos que cabañas nos corresponden – la propuesta de Quatre es la que más les agrada y se encaminan, en parejas, dejando a Milliardo atrás de los cuatro siguiéndolos. Todo estaba callado, solo se oía el soplar del viento, a Duo le producía escalofrío y se abrazaba a Heero, la otra pareja iba distinta, tomados de la mano, y Milliardo cruzado de brazos, no muy a gusto de ver a todos con pareja

- Miren, allá se ve una cabaña abierta – afirmó Trowa, señalando la susodicha, los otros cuatro voltean, efectivamente la cabaña estaba abierta pero no se veía a nadie, ni un susurro se escuchaba. Al acercarse más, se dan cuenta que no hay nadie dentro, la puerta estaba abierta al igual que la ventana, la cama estaba un poco desarreglada, entonces Duo sonrió triunfante

- Parece que las cochinadas las hicieron aquí – le presumió a Milliardo, que solo gruñó y siguió inspeccionando el resto de la cabaña, todo estaba vacío, incluyendo el baño

- Que extraño – con su facilidad de deducción, Heero pensó detenidamente, pero en esa ocasión su deducción no le sirvió de nada – Vayamos afuera, deben estar cerca – de acuerdo todos con él salieron de la cabaña, caminando hacia el lado derecho de ésta. Un ruido entre las hojas los hace voltear pero solo se trataba de una ardilla que enseguida se marcha. Después de un par de pasos más, el viento comienza a soplar sigilosamente, emitiendo imperceptibles susurros, haciéndolos enchinar la piel

- Heero ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Duo, abrazándose más a su novio

- Solo el viento – intentó tranquilizarlo, pero el chico temblaba, se sentía muy extraño

- No, siento que me miran -

- No seas tonto – lo abrazó más para que se sintiera protegido

- Eres un cobarde Duo – observó Milliardo, teniendo ganas de reír, pero al escuchar el sonido de pasos, se calla y voltea enseguida hacia atrás, pero no había nadie, también se siente extraño pero no dice nada, todos miraban al frente y él decide hacer lo mismo. Nuevamente siente que alguien camina atrás de él y en serio se pone nervioso, no quería voltear porque se sentía tonto, pero la intensa curiosidad y la sensación de que lo seguían lo obligan a hacerlo rápidamente, sorprendido por lo que ve

- ¡Los encontré! – por aquel grito, proveniente del chico de cabellos negros, Milliardo dio un sobresalto, cayendo sentado en plena tierra, y sus amigos comienzan a reír, incluyéndolo a él, que señalaba al rubio

- No hagas eso – enojado se pone de pie, sacudiéndose la tierra

- Lo siento, no era mi intención – se disculpó enseguida, haciéndolo olvidar el enojo

- Me diste un buen susto ¿Por qué nos seguías? – la cara que pone el de ojos negros los confunde, pues casi sonreía, pero confundido

- Nos los seguí, vi la camioneta y entonces los busqué – respondió enseguida, Milliardo se pone un poco pálido ya que habría jurado que alguien los seguía, por el contrario de Duo, que no le parece extraño como se había sentido antes

- Como sea ¿dónde está Traize? – cuestionó Trowa

- Pasó algo terrible – respondió serio, mostrándose nervioso y haciendo preocupar mucho a sus amigos

- ¿Qué le sucedió? -

- Es que él y yo estábamos, pues – su sonrojo le permite omitir aquella explicación, sus amigos habían entendido – Bueno, el caso es que se levantó para asomarse por la ventana, pero por desgracia su padre caminaba hacia la cabaña, había visto su auto y lo vio asomado por la ventana, y ya se imaginarán la cara que puso al verme sobre la cama con la ropa desarreglada – explicó el chico a sus asombrados amigos, sin dejar el sonrojo

- Entonces nos mintió, su padre no autorizó esto – concluyó Quatre de mala gana, odiaba las mentiras. Los demás también se sintieron molestos

- Si, y pues ahora está recibiendo un regaño – a los seis se les había bajado el ánimo, seguramente tenían que volver ese mismo día a sus casas. Por lo pronto solo podían esperar noticias de él

---- 3 ----

Arrebatos de placer - 1

- Vamos muchachos, no pueden estar enojados todo el tiempo – dijo Traize tristemente, iba tomado de la mano con su novio, que al parecer era el único que no estaba molesto

- Casi venimos en vano – regañó Quatre, que tenía un alto sentido de la verdad

- Bueno, pero al fin cedió ¿no? Es lo que importa – aseveró Wufei en pro de ayudar a su novio, porque no le gustaba el ambiente tenso ahora creado

- Es verdad, olvidémoslo, después de todo venimos a divertirnos ¿no es así? – expuso por fin Duo, olvidándose del enojo, Trowa, Heero y Milliardo concordaron con él, haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza, solo Quatre seguía molesto

- De acuerdo – dijo Quatre, recibiendo de su novio un beso en la mejilla

- Tengo hambre y no tarda en oscurecer – comentó Milliardo, mirando a Traize para ver su reacción ante el comentario

- Entonces bajemos el equipaje, nos instalamos y en una hora nos reunimos en la cabaña de la administración ¿están de acuerdo? – respondió Traize, y sus amigos completamente de acuerdo comenzaron a salir de la cabaña donde se encontraban, que era la misma donde Traize y Wufei habían intentado hacer el amor sin éxito.

Después del regaño de su padre, Traize lo había convencido de que los dejara usar aquellas cabañas, las cuales su padre rentaba durante el verano y el invierno, pero en esa época del año no se ocupaban por nadie, así que por eso había decidido aprovecharlas sin antes buscar autorización, afortunadamente lo había convencido después del penoso incidente. En total eran 15 cabañas, de las cuales ocuparían solo 4, no muy juntas ni tampoco muy separadas. Traize les asigna los números y las llaves, cada quien caminó hacia su respectiva cabaña con su equipaje

- Está muy lindo éste lugar – comentó el chico de cabellos castaños largos, admirando los alrededores y caminando al lado de su novio, que cargaba todo el equipaje

- Podrías ayudarme ¿sabes? – dijo en modo sarcástico, pero su novio solo sonrió, acercándose a él y lamiéndole la oreja

- Te compensaré bien – de forma traviesa le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancando en su novio una sonrisa lujuriosa pero a la vez discreta. Llegando a la cabaña, de forma tranquila Heero colocó las maletas en el suelo y se disponía a desempacar pero Duo no se hizo de esperar y acercándose a él se colgó de su cuello, comenzándole a besar

- Espera un poco ¿no? – pidió de forma serena, dejándolo de besar, pero eso solo lo hizo sonreír más

- No, las maletas que esperen – dejándose convencer enseguida, las manos de Heero rodearon la cintura de Duo, dándole pequeños empujones hacia la cama. Al sentir el trenzado sus piernas golpear la cama empujó suavemente a su novio para que ya no lo empujara, sonriendo sobre sus labios – Aguarda – sonriendo provocativamente, se quita lentamente la camisa, tirándola al suelo, se lame dos dedos y colocándolos sobre su pezón, los mueve en círculos, Heero se mordió el labio inferior, no resistiendo más y lanzándose a aquel cuerpo, atrapándolo con sus brazos, besándolo con pasión

- Me encantas – con la misma pasión bajó su lengua por el suave cuello, sin olvidarse del pecho descubierto y de sus endurecidos pezones, arrancándole gruesos quejidos a su novio, y no se hizo mucho de esperar, desabrochándose los pantalones, mostrando su creciente erección aún con la ropa interior puesta, Duo sonríe malicioso solo de verlo

- ¿Para mí? – al intentar colocar su mano sobre él, es quitada por Heero, que se aleja del cuerpo frágil de su novio para comenzar a desvestirse no muy rápidamente - ¿A eso juegas? – provocativo también se desnudaba, al completarlo se acostó en la cama, acariciándose frente a la mirada fija de Heero, que al quitarse la ropa interior deja ver su perfecta erección, destilando algunas gotas de semen – Ven – también excitado, Duo hizo algunas señas a Heero para atraerlo hacia él, que gustoso se acercó, colocándose sobre Duo, pero sin dejar caer su peso, sus labios fundidos en uno, gozando de un duelo de lenguas, las manos de Duo revolviendo los cabellos de Heero, al separarse se miran a los ojos pícaramente

- ¿Lo quieres? – de forma traviesa bajo un poco, rozando su miembro con el de su novio, que lo hizo estremecer, mordiéndose el labio miró los ojos azules, cargados de malicia - ¿Lo deseas? – con el mismo movimiento, ésta vez simulando que lo penetraba le arrancó un gemido deseoso

- Sí, sí, dámelo – sonrojado por la excitación, lo miró suplicante, entonces se apiadó, separándole las piernas lo comenzó a penetrar, tocando el fondo desde la primera estocada, haciéndolo gritar dolido pero también complacido, afianzándole de su espalda

- ¿Me muevo? – preguntó intrigado, mirando la expresión dolida, que enseguida cambió a una lujuriosa, entonces Duo lo tomó del cuello y haciéndolo bajar más, dándole permiso de moverse. Los movimientos de Heero eran lentos pero intensos, haciendo que Duo gimiera con dolor y placer, pero esos gemidos eran callados por apasionados besos, ahogándolos en su garganta

- ¡Más, dame más!... aaaahhh – gimió Duo fuertemente, arañando la espalda de su novio, que no paraba ni un segundo de penetrarlo, aumentando su velocidad al escucharlo gemir tan apasionadamente, sabiendo que necesitaba hacerlo sentir más, por eso se alejó un poco de él sin salir de su cuerpo, tomando una posición donde sus penetraciones fueran más profundas, arrancando en Duo gemidos inigualables, feroces y apasionados, su mano derecha comenzando a masturbarlo, también fuertemente, dándole jalones, y Duo sin poder arañar la espalda de su novio, empuñando como podía las sábanas

- ¿Así? Así te gusta? – sin apartarle la mirada de encima, ver ese rostro entregado al placer le había provocado sensaciones inigualables, sentía choques eléctricos en su zona abdominal, un cosquilleo incesante y el sentir su miembro punzante le hacen saber que el orgasmo está cerca

- ¡Aaaah si!... ¡Siii!... ¿Aaaaaah! – el ansiado orgasmo había llegado para los dos, haciéndolos gemir con tremenda fuerza que no les importaba que acaso habían podido oírlos, desfallecido Heero se dejaba caer sobre Duo, gimiendo los dos, respirando exhaustos, sudando – Wow... increíble – sonriendo tonto, besaba el hombro de su novio, cuyo cuerpo yacía sobre el suyo, estaban húmedos y calientes – Eres el mejor – alabó encantando, escuchando una discreta risa por parte de Heero

- No, tú eres el mejor – respondió levantando su cabeza y besando los carnosos labios de Duo, después se agacha otra vez, besándole el cuello

- Si, lo soy – sonriendo pícaramente vuelve a besarle el hombro a Heero, sintiendo a la vez los labios de su novio sobre su cuello, a diferencia de Heero, él tenía los ojos abiertos y estos se giran al reloj de pared frente a él, aún faltaban 30 minutos para la hora, por eso no se preocupa. Sin embargo, de igual forma que en la tarde, sentía algo extraño, como si le miraran, nervioso giró sus ojos hacia la ventana del cuarto de su cabaña, percibiendo una sombra que pasa rápido por ella, lo que lo hizo sobresaltar

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido al sentir el cuerpo de Duo moverse inesperadamente, levantándose un poco

- Hay alguien afuera – respondió nervioso

- Están en sus cabañas, seguramente también teniendo sexo, a excepción de Milliardo, claro – explicó Heero, como pocas veces hacía, pero Duo no se tranquilizó

- No eran ellos... tal vez fue mi imaginación – comentó intranquilo, tratando de mostrarse convencido, y Heero dándose por vencido no objeta nada - ¿Nos bañamos? -

- Sí, claro – levantándose de su cuerpo, se levantó después de la cama, seguido de Duo, que aún estaba nervioso, mirando por última vez la ventana, pero en esa ocasión no ve nada extraño

Arrebatos de placer - 2

Después de haber quedado de verse dentro de una hora, Trowa y Quatre caminaban rumbo a su cabaña, cargando en partes iguales el equipaje, al llegar el mayor cerró la puerta, dejando las maletas cerca de la misma y acercándose a su novio que aún cargaba parte del equipaje y abrazándolo de la cintura por atrás, comenzaba a besar su cuello, Quatre sonrío y soltó las maletas, correspondiendo a las atenciones de su novio, colocando sus manos sobre las de Trowa y girando su cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con los ansiados labios del ojiverde, al terminar su beso, el mayor retomó su anterior tarea

- Nos tenemos que instalar – comentó sin estar convencido, deseaba también tener sexo con su novio, pero era bastante cumplido con sus compromisos

- Vamos, veinte minutos – contestó al apartar sus labios unos segundos, después retomó su tarea en el cuello de su sonriente novio

- Eres modesto amor, no tardas veinte minutos – respondió el rubio, haciendo aparecer en el rostro moreno un sonrojo – Por eso el sexo contigo es fantástico – para deshacerse del agarre de su cintura, giró bruscamente, quedando frente al más alto, que enseguida le colocó las manos en el rostro, dándose un beso apasionado, pronto las manos de Quatre buscaron la camisa del mayor, subiéndola como si estuviera desesperado. Sus labios se separaron en el momento que la camisa cruzó la cabeza de Trowa y cayó al suelo, permitiéndose después explorar el pecho con sus suaves manos y arrancando un suave gemido de labios de su novio al sujetarle ambos pezones con sus dedos y apretarlos, la acción volvió loco a Trowa, que nuevamente se apoderó de sus labios, en un beso apasionado, llevándolo hacia la cama. Al separarse comenzó a desvestir al pequeño, primero la camisa, aventándola arbitrariamente, apresurándose después a desabrochar los pantalones, deshaciéndose de paso de su ropa interior y mientras Quatre se quitaba los calcetines el también se terminaba de desnudar, teniéndose pronto desnudos frente al otro

- ¿Frío? – al haber visto sus pezones endurecidos, no pudo resistir lamerlos, mordisquearlos, torturando placenteramente a Quatre

- Ngh Trowa... – se estremeció por completo, dejando escapar un dulce gemido, logrando que su novio se apiadara, besándolo en los labios, pasando después su lengua por el cuello, dejando un camino de saliva hasta el ombligo, donde adentró su lengua, alcanzando a mordisquear la piel alrededor del mismo. Y no resistió más, bajó su mirada al miembro de su novio, erecto y antojable, se mordió el labio con fuerza y sacó su lengua, pasándola lenta por la punta, llevándose consigo gotas pre orgasmo

- ¿Duele? – elevó su vista para mirar el rostro de su novio, que le correspondió la mirada, y con toda malicia levantó el índice, colocándolo sobre la punta del erecto miembro, y al separarlo un hilo de semen les unió

- Nghnaa... malvado – estaba sonrojado pero sonriendo, eso Trowa lo tomó como un comentario positivo por parte de su novio, insinuándole que lo hiciera de nuevo. Y su petición muda fue tomada en cuenta, el más alto lo volvió a hacer, colocó el dedo índice sobre la punta, como si quisiera entrar por la uretra y comenzó a dar movimientos circulares, más gotas corrieron por el tronco de la hombría del más chico – aah si... Trowa.. ngh – las piernas le temblaron al sentir aquellas sensaciones, y Trowa se detuvo, apartando su dedo, bañado en el semen que le escurría, pero pronto el dedo medio buscaba la entrada entre su trasero, al encontrar el orificio introdujo su dedo índice previamente lubricado, comenzado a penetrar la cálida cavidad. Después Trowa se ocupó en algo más, comenzando a lamer el miembro de su novio, que no tardaría en colapsar, metiéndolo después a su boca, penetrándosela salvajemente, ayudándose de su mano derecha cuyo dedo estaba dentro de Quatre, con esa mano empujaba el cuerpo del pequeño hacia él – aaahh... ¡Aah si!... ¡Aah si!... ¡aaahhh! – las piernas no dejaron de temblarle y un placentero cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo lo hizo estremecerse, era como si perdiera los sentidos, no oía sus propios gemidos, tan solo sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera por completo, automáticamente su cuerpo se retorció al tiempo que sentía un gran calor recorrerle el miembro y pronto aquel líquido brotó, mojando a Trowa completamente la cara, y pudo sentir alrededor de su dedo como la entrada de Quatre se contraía al llegar el orgasmo - ¡¡Aaaaaahhh!! – las piernas le traicionaron, cayo de rodillas, abrazándose a su novio, su respiración completamente agitada y aún sentía que podía salir más semen de su miembro

- ¿Estas bien? – siempre adoró hacer que Quatre se retorciera cruelmente de placer, pero siempre terminaba preocupándose por él, y la sonrisa que vio después le dio la respuesta

- Maldito demonio – le besó después, tiernamente – De mí no te salvas – volvió a sonreír, bajando su mirada hacia el miembro aún erecto de su novio, y lo tomó con ambas manos, apretándolo

- Ngh ¡Oye! – se quejó jadeante, pero le había gustado, por eso Quatre lo volvió a hacer, lo apretó suave y después lo jaló fuerte – Suavecito ¿no? – la sonrisa maliciosa del menor lo hizo comprender que no haría nada suave con él

- Levántate – dijo en tono imperante, obligándolo a levantarse sin soltarlo del miembro, y nuevamente lo jaló para indicarle que avanzara a la cama, él le obedeció – Acuéstate – de nuevo acató la orden, acostándose sin dejar de mirar a Quatre, que no lo hizo esperar, descendió con su boca por completo, topándolo con su garganta, arrancando en Trowa un jadeo, después lo sacó de su boca, observándolo detenidamente, estaba erecto y duro, se sostenía por si solo – Perfecto – sacó su lengua y la pasó por todo el tronco, bajando a los testículos para mordisquearlos un poco y volvió a subir, pasando su lengua por el glande, separándose enseguida para darle un pequeño golpe con su dedo, sosteniéndose el medio con el pulgar y soltándolo

- Ungh Quatre... – arqueó sus cejas y le miro con gesto adolorido

- Lo siento – avergonzado decidió remendar su error, lamiendo gustoso por algunos momentos, el semen de Trowa ya salía poco a poco, sin llegar al orgasmo – Suficiente – se levantó un poco, acercándose a Trowa de nuevo, colocando ambas piernas a su costado, y sujetándose el trasero con ambas manos, separó para una mejor penetración. Entro fácil, sentándose en su cadera, pronto comenzó con los movimientos, sin cambiar el contacto comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás – Ay que rico – apoyó sus manos sobre el vientre de Trowa, mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Te gusta? -

- Exquisito – respondió complacido – Aaah – dentro de Quatre su miembro se movía de forma placentera, sentía húmedo y caliente

- Aah si... si – supo que debía cambiar el estilo, por eso se apoyó de sus pies, como si fuera a ponerse de pie usó sus piernas de resorte, entrando y saliendo el miembro de su novio de forma rápida, y él chocaba su trasero contra Trowa, las oleadas de placer sentidas por ambos eran muy grandes, cerraban los ojos con cada estocada, ni siquiera habían podido verse a los ojos - ¡Aaahh!.. Cielos... ¡Aaaah!... ¡Aah! ¡Aah!... ¡Oh siii!... Si... si... ¡ah! ¡Aah! – chillaba excitado, gimiendo con dolor y placer, su novio estaba bien proporcionado y esos movimientos salvajes le hacían sentir el placer tatuado en la piel y todo su cuerpo

- ¡Aaahh Quatre!... Muévete más... más ¡Aaahh! – la cavidad alrededor de su miembro se contraía de tal manera que sentía tremendos choques de placer, estaba caliente y cada vez más húmeda. Se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas y el miembro del rubio despertaba de nuevo, elevándose poco a poco, al verlo así, Trowa se excitaba más, deseaba lamerlo, pero no podía, tampoco masturbarlo, solo podía verlo moverse, de arriba hacia abajo

- Voy a... ¡Aaah! ¡Aaah!... – intentó no hacerlo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, pero no pudo, y dejó que el líquido brotara sobre Trowa, estrellándose contra su piel, era espeso y no muy abundante ¡AAAAHHHH!

- ¡Aaaaaahhhh... Ngh...! – solo el sentir la cavidad de Quatre cerrarse alrededor de su miembro y el cálido líquido sobre él, lo ayudó a tener su orgasmo, llenando a Quatre de su esencia, su cuerpo también se estremeció por completo y una sensación de satisfacción le embargó por completo. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, Quatre sintió su trasero adolorido y al levantarse sintió un frío que le talló la espalda. Desfalleció sobre el cuerpo de Trowa, acurrucándose en él

- Eres fantástico... delirante – Trowa le abrazó, besándole los cabellos

- ¿Satisfecho? -

- ¿Bromeas? Con esto tuve para el resto de la semana – comentó en broma, besando la mejilla de su novio y sin querer volteó hacia el reloj de pared, asustándose – Faltan 15 minutos para la hora – exclamó preocupado, Trowa sonrió un poco y le abrazó con más fuerza, besándolo otra vez

- Que importa – comentó despreocupado, pero para Quatre la situación era otra, odiaba llegar tarde a los compromisos

Arrebatos de placer - 3

Para satisfacción de Traize, sus amigos lo habían perdonado, ahora solo se prepararían para la diversión, cerca de ahí se encontraba un lago, no muy grande, con un pequeño muelle y una lancha. Habían llevado juegos, bebidas y comida, también música, su viaje estaba preparado para una semana, en la que tenían pensado divertirse.

- Que lío ¿cierto? – preguntó Wufei a su novio mientras éste abría la puerta de su cabaña, dejando las maletas en el suelo

- Si, pero ya se solucionó, dediquémonos a divertirnos – respondió contento, terminando de abrir la cabaña – Espera aquí – tomó las maletas y entró, el de cabello negro lo miró dejar las maletas y volver a salir

- ¿Qué pasa? – Traize le sonrío de forma seductora, se acercó a él y se agachó, tomando sus piernas sobre su brazo derecho y con la otra le sostuvo la espalda, levantándolo de un solo movimiento - ¿Qué haces Traize? – preguntó apenado, abrazándose de su cuello

- Tenemos tiempo antes de verlos – su respuesta lo convenció enseguida, llevándolo a besarle la oreja. Entraron a la cabaña, cerrando la puerta, Traize beso los labios de su novio, dirigiéndose a la cama, ahí lo acostó, besándose nuevamente, Wufei se acomodó cerca de la cabecera de madera, mirando a su amor quitarse la ropa, sonrió malicioso al verlo desnudo y casi preparado, entonces el más alto se acercó, subiéndose a la cama, de forma lenta hasta estar casi arriba de su novio, se besaron suavemente, las manos del más alto comenzaron a explorar su pecho aún con ropa, bajándola después al estómago donde la metió por debajo de la ropa, acariciándolo en la piel, tenía las manos frías, lo que hizo estremecer a Wufei

- Te amo – lo miró a los ojos y se sonrieron, entonces Traize continuó, besando atrás de la oreja de Wufei, mientras sus manos desabrocharon los pantalones del chico, los bajo lentamente, separándose de sus labios, y la ropa interior ya mostraba que su miembro comenzaba a erguirse, sonrió gustoso, agachándose para besarlo por encima de la ropa, y Wufei aprovechó para quitarse la camisa, pronto las manos de Traize le acariciaron el pecho, mientras su boca daba simulados mordiscos a su miembro – Ngh – cada vez su miembro se endurecía más, entonces Traize le quitó la ropa interior, volviendo a usar su boca, ésta vez con la lengua, acariciando lentamente la zona, sentía las manos de Wufei sobre su cabello, acariciándolo mientras se retorcía - ¡ah!... ngh! – se relamía los labios solo de sentir la lengua de su novio, después la boca, que parecía querer comérselo, comenzó a gotear, y Traize disfrutaba del líquido, pero antes de causarle el orgasmo se apartó, se levantó y avanzó a sus labios, comiéndose ambos en un apasionado beso, mientras las manos de Traize exploraban el cuerpo del pequeño, buscando después la ansiada entrada, introduciendo dos dedos, Wufei sonrió - ¿Solo dos? – preguntó tentador, arrancando una sonrisa del mayor

- Te daré algo mejor – sacó sus dedos y después acomodó a Wufei, sentándolo, le abrió las piernas y metió los pulgares de sus manos, dilatando la entrada

- Ngh… - se sonrieron nuevamente, Traize bajó y sacó su lengua, comenzando a meterla en el ano de Wufei, clavándola en él, sacándola y lamiendo alrededor – Mmm ¡aah! – se agarró de las sábanas, su novio cada vez separaba más sus pulgares – Ugh mételo ya – ansioso por sentirlo dentro, pidió suplicante, Traize lo miró y asintió, sacó sus dedos y se acercó para besarlo, mientras se introducía lentamente, hasta toparse, Wufei se agarró de su espalda, hundiendo sus dedos, y su novio comenzó a penetrarlo, lentamente, entrando y saliendo, mientras se besaban, Wufei abría sus piernas, buscando mayor profundidad y después se abrazó a las caderas de Traize, cerrando sus pies en la baja espalda - ¡Aaah! ¡aaah! – mordisqueaba su oreja, sintiendo las estocadas, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, y después sintió la fría mano de Traize alrededor de su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo, acelerando sus embestidas - ¡Aaaahhh Traize… Traize… más fuerte… ¡aaahh! – le obedeció, acelerando sus movimientos, profundizando el acto, sus besos ya no callaban los gemidos de gozo de su novio - ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Aaaahh!... Voy a llegar… ¡aaaahhh! – cada vez más apretaba la espalda, dando mordiscos al hombro de su novio, comenzaba a delirar, Traize le masturbaba duro, entonces se sintió colapsar, el choque eléctrico que sintió al tener el líquido dentro y el suyo fuera lo hizo estallar - ¡AAAAHHHH SIIII!... ¡Si! – culminó por fin, sintiendo fuertes espasmos orgásmicos, y soltó la espalda, desfalleciendo sobre la almohada, Traize también cayo encima suyo, los dos jadeantes, se regalaron un profundo beso, con la respiración entrecortada

- Te amo – acarició la blanca mejilla con la suya y le regalo un beso sobre la misma, mirándolo después a los ojos, volvieron a besarse, había sido mágico, pero la diversión había terminado, tenían que reunirse con sus amigos. Faltaban 25 minutos para la hora acordada por los 7

---- 4 ----

Soledad

No había nada que hacer, dejó las maletas en la cabaña, tomó un baño y se arregló, salió de la cabaña para dar un paseo por el bosque, no los había ni visto ni oído, pero era obvio que las parejas estaban en momentos privados, pero él estaba solo, había terminado con su novio dos semanas antes de la graduación, y es que realmente no estaba enamorado de él, amaba a alguien más, alguien cercano a él, pero éste tenía a quien amar, a quien tener, a quien le hiciera gozar, de hecho intuía que en esos momentos se encontraban haciendo el amor, le daban celos, pero no podía hacer nada, él había elegido a su mejor amigo, no a él, y tenía que vivir con ello

- Es tétrico – entre más se adentraba al bosque, cada vez se ponía más oscuro, alejado de las pocas luces que emitían las cabañas ahora ocupadas por sus amigos. El frío comenzaba a acecharle, la luna estaba puesta en lo más alto, emitiendo la poca luz de su triste cuarto menguante – Maldita sea – miró una de las cabañas, la que sabía era habitada por aquellos dos, seguramente disfrutando de momentos de pasión, se sentía muy triste, porque jamás le podría amar – Será mejor que regrese – prendió la luz de su reloj y se percató que solo llevaba 15 minutos de caminata, pero debía admitir que el ambiente se ponía extraño, el frío le comenzaba a calar en los huesos, y era extraño, sentía como si alguien le observara fuertemente, volteó hacia atrás en un movimiento rápido, pero solo encontró un frondoso árbol atrás de él, el viento le alcanzó un susurro en el oído y sintió estremecerse cuando creyó tener el aliento cerca de alguien, volteó rápidamente, no encontrando nada, pero se asustó, por eso comenzó a caminar a prisa hacia las cabañas, cuando sintió como si alguien tocara su hombro, pero al voltear no vio nada nuevamente, solo alcanzó a oír estremecedoramente la risa traviesa de una persona, su sangré se heló en ese momento, aceleró el paso de su andar, pero por ir distraído se tropezó en la raíz de un árbol y cayó boca abajo – Auch – tocándose la frente intentó levantarse, pero un golpe en la cabeza le hizo perder la conciencia…

---- Continuará… ----

Hola, supuestamente esto debió subirse el pasado 31 de Octubre, pero por cuestiones diversas no pude hacerlo, es la primera vez que intento hacer algo de miedo, espero que me salga bien, tomaré los clichés de algunas películas de miedo, seguramente en éste capítulo ya detectaron algunos ¿cierto? Bueno, espero sus opiniones. Por cierto, no iba hacer nada de Halloween, pero cuando Yakumo me preguntó si iba hacer algo entonces decidí que si jejeje, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, no me he olvidado de los otros fics jejeje. Cuídense mucho. Hasta luego!!


	2. Parte 2

**Diversión, sexo y horror**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia: **Contenido Sexual, Terror, Muerte de un personaje

Parejas: 1x2, 3x4, 13x6x5

-- Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi linda amiga Yakumo Kaiba por haber pasado todos sus exámenes y haber entrado en la Universidad ¡¡FELICIDADES!!

-- 5 --

¿Solo un Mito?

Los primeros en llegar a la cabaña de la Adminstración, son Traize y Wufei, que después de su pequeño arrebato de placer, se habían dirigido a la cabaña donde habían acordado verse, pero para su sorpresa, eran los primeros

- Cuanto tardan en instalarse - comentó Wufei pícaramente y su novio sonríe, acercándose a él para abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla

- Nosotros también nos instalamos bien - respondió travieso, comenzando a besarle el cuello a su novio, que sonríe contento

- Vas hacer que me excite -

- Eso quiero - le respondió Traize, intentando posar sus manos sobre la entrepierna de su novio, pero escucha que alguien tose y voltea hacia la puerta

- Para eso tienen su cabaña - dijo Quatre con una gran sonrisa traviesa, y enseguida los novios se separaron, Traize sonriendo y Wufei apenado

- Bueno, ya solo faltan Heero, Duo y Milliardo - cambió de tema el chino

- No se preocupen por él, debe estarse divirtiendo en el bosque - se oyó la voz de Duo, que acababa de llegar tomado de la mano de Heero, ambos con el cabello mojado y con aspecto relajado, señal de una buena sesión de sexo, por lo que Quatre le sonríe al trenzado

- ¿No será que los divertidos fueron otros? - riendo cómplice, Duo le confirma a Quatre con su risa y éste le responde con un guiño, ante el rostro rojo del ojicobalto

- Bueno, dejémonos de comentarios obvios ¿dónde está Milliardo? - preguntó Traize interesado, pero nadie sabía donde

- Tal vez divirtiéndose solo - detalló Duo burlonamente, pero todos permanecieron serios

- No te burles por eso, cuando planeamos el viaje él tenía pareja - respondió Wufei mostrándose un poco molesto, y a la vez pone molesto a Traize, ya que detestaba cuando su novio se preocupaba mucho por su amigo

- Yo lo busco - contestó Trowa, decidido a salir y burcarlo, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, Milliardo llega, mostrándose completamente serio, mirando al frente, casi con los ojos vacíos

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Heero, pero él se queda callado unos momentos - ¿Me oíste? -

- ¿Eh? ah... si - mostrándose confundido unos momentos, reacciona poco después, sonriendo confuso - Lo siento, di un paseo y... perdí la noción del tiempo - contestó decidido, sonriendo infantilmente. Se veía muy extraño y sin embargo nadie preguntó, suponían que se sentía extraño sin pareja.

Momentos después los siete se encontraban conversando tranquilamente, sobre los últimos cursos, y lo que harían ahora que ya eran graduados. Eran casi las 12 de la noche, habían cenado y bebido un poco, pero aún no tenían sueño

- Están muy lindas las cabañas - alagó Quatre, sonriendo tiernamente, como solo él sabía hacerlo

- Si, que extraño que tu padre no las usara antes - señaló Duo, y de pronto Traize se puso serio

- Tiene su historia - dijo el novio de Wufei en tono lúgubre, mirando a sus amigos uno por uno

- No me digas, algo de fantasmas, que infantil - comentó Quatre molesto, cruzándose de brazos y ganándose una risa por parte del trenzado, a lo cual el rubio volteó a verlo - ¿De qué te ríes? -

- De que tienes miedo - se mofó Duo, haciendo enojar más a Quatre

- No es miedo, es que son tonterías - respondió indignado y recibiendo un abrazo de Trowa y un beso en la mejilla

- Que importa quien tenga miedo, cuéntanos - dijo Heero interesado, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Entonces Traize se pone serio, quedándose callado unos momentos para crear suspenso

- Mi padre adquirió estas cabañas a un precio sorpresivamente bajo - comenzó a contar - al principio le pareció raro así que investigó. Encontrando en el resultado que aquí había sucedido una catástrofe. Fue un par de años atrás, un grupo de preparatorianos llegó aquí a festejar el verano, era un grupo normal, pero como en cualquier otro, existen personas malas que no soportan la felicidad de otros - Hizo otra pausa de suspenso aprovechando para mirar a sus amigos, que le observaban atentos - era una chica seria y solitaria, que estaba enamorada del chico más popular de la clase, pero el cual tenía novia y nunca se había fijado en ella. Una noche, aprovechando que el chico que le gustaba, se encontraba solo, decidió acercarse para seducirlo. Como cualquier chico de su edad, cayó en las redes de ella, y creyendo que su novia jamás se enteraría, decidió tirársela, pero para su mala sorpresa, su novia, avisada por la misma arpía seductora, los encontró en pleno acto, lo cual la hizo llenarse de profunda ira, y ante los ojos aterradores de la mujer que le había seducido al novio, cortó su pene a machetazos y después la asesinó a ella. Y sin sentirse satisfecha, decidió prenderse fuego, comenzando a quemar todo a su alrededor, haciendo que el fuego se expandiera por todo el lugar, asesinando a todos sus compañeros. Por años estuvo cerrado este lugar, ya que dicen, su alma vengativa aún está rondando el lugar - culminó Traize, sin abandonar la mirada penetrante que todo el tiempo había mantenido

- Patrañas - dijo Quatre, levantándose molesto - ¿De dónde sacó ella el machete? - preguntó incrédulo - ¿Y cómo hizo para incendiar todo? éste lugar es muy amplio y hay un lago cerca - concluyó triunfante, mirando fijamente a Traize, quien sonrió

- ¿Yo que sé? así va la historia - respondió

- Estupideces, los fantasmas no existen, y la historia es estúpida - aunque estaba molesto y excéptico, a Quatre le daban miedo esa clase de historias, Trowa lo sabía bien y por eso sonreía. De pronto todos estaban riendo, a excepción de Milliardo, que estaba serio, Wufei lo nota y le observa, Milliardo reacciona y voltea, sonriéndole después, saliendo de su trance

- Muy buena la historia, aunque realmente tampoco la creo ¿de dónde demonios salió el machete? - era inevitable reír, por eso todos lo hacían, ésta vez también Milliardo, que nuevamente parecía ser el de siempre

-- 6 --

Miedo

Como era de esperarse, Quatre no podía dormir, pensaba en la historia que había contado Traize, y aunque había aparentado apatía, debía reconocer que tenía miedo. Trowa estaba acostado a su lado y sabía muy bien que su novio no podia dormir, por eso prende la luz de la lámpara al lado de la cama y abraza al rubio por la espalda, dándole un beso en el cuello

- ¿No puedes dormir? - preguntó lo obvio, recibiendo de Quatre un respingo

- Es lo que cené, estoy muy llenó - respondió después, y Trowa sonrió levemente, abrazándolo con más fuerza

- Entonces necesitas un poco de ejercicio para que se te baje - susurró el ojiverde en su oido, mordiéndolo después levemente

- Eres un degenerado - contestó Quatre, girándose hacia él y aferrándose a su cuello comenzaron a besarse. Sin dudas, las ropas comenzaron a caer al suelo, no había explicación lógica, solo sentían que un gran deseo les invadía en ese lugar, que resultaba ser un excelente afrodisíaco - Nhg... Trowa - ahogo un gemido al sentir la boca de su novio devorar su miembro, como sólo él sabía, como lobo hambriento que ha encontrado a su mejor presa. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al sedoso cabello, arqueándose al frente y moviendo ligeramente sus caderas, buscando el máximo de placer, estando a punto de llegar al clímax. Sentía cosquillas en el abdomen y ligeros espasmos, estaba a punto de colapsar y apretando los ojos siente parte del líquido brotar dentro de la boca de Trowa - Aaahh! - explotó por completo fuera de la cavidad bucal de su novio, llenando su rostro. Trowa se limpió con las sábanas, comiendo un poco de su mano. Quatre estaba satisfecho y cuando calmó la respiración abrió los ojos, viendo con gran horror tras el cuerpo de su novio, la figura sombría de una mujer, sonriendo retorcidamente. El rostro de horror y las ganas reprimidas de gritar son notadas por Trowa, que extrañado se levanta un poco de la cama y voltea hacia atrás, pero a diferencia de Quatre, no ve absolutamente nada. Poco después el rubio grita desesperado - ¡Noooo! - aterrado se sienta sobre la cama y agacha la cabeza, sujetándola con ambas manos

- Amor ¿qué tienes? - asustado Trowa se acerca y sujeta a Quatre de los hombros, el rubio voltea a verlo, con gesto desesperado y lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿La viste Trowa? La viste? - preguntó angustiado

- ¿Ver qué? - preguntó confundido

- A la mujer... Era diabólica - contestó aturdido, Trowa se quedó callado y lo abrazó preocupado

- No había nada... tranquilo - intentó calmarlo, pero Quatre no dejaba de llorar, desesperado lo empujo para que ya no lo abrazara y le miró triste

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Yo la vi!! - reclamó molesto

- Bueno, yo no la vi ¿de acuerdo? mejor duérmete - también enojado, Trowa se alejo y bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño

- No me dejes solo - dijo asustado, levantándose también detrás de él

- Vete a la cama, descansa - contestó serio

- No, ven conmigo - respondió

- Entonces espérate - sabiendo que Quatre ya no tendría disponibilidad, decidió terminar solo, comenzando a masturbarse. Quatre estaba tan asustado que no quería siquiera ayudarle un poco, se asomaba temeroso por la ranura de la puerta, pero no había nada, aún así continuaba temblando de miedo

- ¿Aluciné? - se cuestionó, ahora incrédulo, tal vez realmente no había nada, pero había sido tan real que aún tenía la piel erizada por el miedo

La luz del foco que iluminaba la habitación desde el techo estaba posada sobre sus ojos, y sin embargo, el estado de ensueño en que se encontraba no permitía que aquello tuviera repercusión, no le dolían los ojos, ni siquiera tenía la mirada enfocada en aquella luz, de hecho se encontraba como hipnotizado, por momentos su mente se volvía completamente inútil, ajena a todo pensamiento. De repente miraba el reloj y se percataba de que por largos lapsos se iba hacía otro lugar, lejos de ahí, como si ya no perteneciera al mundo, como cuando el espíritu es libre y ajeno al cuerpo

- ¿Qué me sucede? - se cuestionó al ver repentinamente el reloj y darse cuenta que estaban por dar las tres de la mañana en él. Confundido se observa fijamente las palmas de la mano y después se cubre el rostro con ellas - Me siento... -

"Extraño"

Se escuchó una lúgubre voz femenina, proveniente de algún lugar cercano pero lejos de la visión de Milliardo

- Sí, extraño - contestó con voz suave, sentándose sobre la cama, apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas y con la espalda arqueada ligeramente en una pose desenfadada, su larga cabellera caía en parte sobre su inexpresivo rostro

"Lo sé... pero también estas triste"

Sugirió aquella horrible voz, acompañada de una pequeña risita tonta

- Sí, triste - repitió con voz quebrada y pronto un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Milliardo se encontraba perdido completamente, pero era como si aquellas lágrimas realmente vinieran desde el fondo de su corazón, vivía una terrible pena que lo atormentaba, y tenia que lidiar con ella aún en aquel hermoso lugar

"Claro que sí... porque no te ama a ti... ama a otro"

La trémula voz perdió el tono divertido e irónico y se tranformó en una versión retorcida del mismo. Y la sola mención de las últimas palabras hicieron que Milliardo apretara con fuerza los puños, estaba fuera de sí, pero poco a poco despertaba, entendía todas las palabras y sus ojos recobraban vida

- Sí, lo ama a él... a ese traidor - sugirió molesto, apretando los dientes ligeramente

"Así es... Por eso estas molesto... muy molesto"

Aquella sugerencia hizo a Milliardo recobrar el brillo de sus ojos y pronto su espalda estaba rígida de nuevo, su cabello ya no caía sobre su rostro, el cual tenía una expresión de recelo, con ira contenida, sentía calor por todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera a punto de explotar

- Estoy molesto... muy molesto... porque no me ama a mí - dijo en un susurro, sintiéndose tan molesto que pronto una sensación de miedo le embargó

"No pierdas ese sentimiento... No te resistas... Ódialo... te quito a quien más amas"

La voz de la mujer adquirió un tono imperante que hizo estremecer a Milliardo, dándose cuenta por primera vez que al menos en pensamiento no se encontraba solo

- ¿Pero qué...? - Asustado miró hacia todos lados y no vio absolutamente nada. Pero la risa de la mujer le aturdió en el oido como si estuviera a su lado, así que rápidamente miró a su derecha, pero no había nada, con un sobresalto miró hacia la izquierda y encontró el mismo resultado. Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Y aquella risa resumbó de nuevo en sus oídos, después por toda su cabeza y desesperado ahogó un grito, sujetándose las sienes con sus dedos comenzó a apretarlas - No, basta - dijo levemente, sin dejo de súplica en su voz, pero la risa sonaba aún, no de forma estridente, pero sentía que le taladraba la cabeza - ¡Bastaaaaa! - gritó con fuerza, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y sintiendo todo su cuerpo caliente. Pero al abrirlos se encontraba acostado en su cama, con la luz apagada, las sábanas estaban empapadas de sudor y él se encontraba en posición fetal. Completamente aturdido se puso en pie y prendió la luz, mirando hacia todos lados, pero todo estaba normal, fijo su mirada en el reloj y vió que eran las 3 con diez minutos de la madrugada, una hora no más tarde que la hora que había visto en el reloj de su sueño, lo cual le causó una gran impresión - ¿Fue real? - se preguntó preocupado, volviendo a la cama. Se acostó en ella y cerró los ojos. Estaba asustado, temblaba y sudaba, se sentía muy extraño, ajeno así mismo, como si su cuerpo ya no fuera solo suyo ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco?. Con esa idea continúo acostado con los ojos cerrados hasta que el sueño lo venció

-- 7 --

Posesión

Horas más tarde cuando fue momento de tomar los alimentos de la mañana, los viajeros se reunieron en la misma cabaña de la noche anterior para hacerlo, todos a excepción de Milliardo, del cual suponían que se encontraba dormido. Las tres parejas se encontraban juntas, pero Trowa era el único que estaba un tanto distante con su novio, aún estaba resentido con él por haberlo dejado solo, porque detestaba masturbarse teniendo a Quatre a su lado. El rubio notaba la indiferencia del ojiverde pero no comentaba nada

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - preguntó Trowa a Traize, para sorpresa de los presentes, pues aunque se hablaban bien, resultaba extraño que el ojiverde quisiera hablar con él a solas. Y cuando él accedió y salieron de la vista de los demás, Wufei fue el único que les siguió con la mirada

- ¿Que sucede? - inquirió Traize, también curioso por aquella situación

- Tu tonta historia asustó a Quatre - respondió serio, cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a su amigo. Traize no evitó sonreír con burla

- El dijo que eran tonterías - contestó, aún sonriendo

- Sé lo que dijo, pero él se asusta, jamás admitiría algo así, es todo - la explicación de Trowa fue entendida al instante por Traize

- Te entiendo, Wufei también estaba un poco asustado - soltó una pequeña risa y acercándose a su amigo ojiverde le palmeó un par de veces la espalda - Ya no contaré más, lo prometo - culminó en aquella promesa y volvió a sonreír - Vayamos a comer algo - Trowa asintió enseguida y los dos regresaron. En la cabaña ya no se encontraba el chino

- Fue a despertar a Milliardo - aclaró Duo al ver la cara de Traize que estaba a punto de formular una pregunta más que obvia

- Ah - contestó tratando de parecer indiferente, pero en realidad estaba molesto, aún así no comentó nada

Wufei agradeció que no tuviera que hacer uso de alguna llave para abrir la puerta de la cabaña de Milliardo, y al encontrarse ésta abierta entonces entró, el rubio no estaba dormido como suponían él y los demás, el rubio estaba acostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo con los ojos perdidos, igual que en la madrugada

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el pelinegro al acercarse a la cama y ver que Milliardo no tenía buena apariencia, se veía claramante cansado. Con esfuerzo, el rubio giró su mirada hacia él y una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios

- Sí, muy bien - respondió con tono sensual, posando sus ojos en el cuerpo de su amigo, recorriendo con interés de los pies a la cabeza, Wufei sintió aquella mirada y se incomodó, dando un paso hacia atrás, resultándole raro que su amigo actuara de esa forma

- Ven a desayunar entonces - dijo secamente, dándose enseguida media vuelta y a punto de marcharse sintió una mano que le rodeó la muñeca de la suya, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, pues no esperaba aquel agarre y además la mano de su amigo estaba fría

- No te vayas - expresó suavemente, acercándose con lentitud al cuerpo que tenía enfrente. La piel completa de Wufei se estremeció y como era de esperarse reaccionó rápidamente, jalando su mano y dando otro paso

- ¿Que haces? déjate de bromas - molesto caminó de nuevo, decidido a irse e ignorar a Milliardo, quien de principio se resignó a la idea

"¿Que esperas? retenlo... lo deseas"

De nuevo la voz trémula de la mujer retumbó en su cabeza, pero ésta vez no se asustó, sonrió malicioso y camino rápido hacia Wufei, cuyo pie derecho acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pero Milliardo lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza y lo jaló hacia él, metiéndolo de nuevo a la cabaña, cuya puerta fue cerrada de golpe y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar o quejarse, sintió con presión los labios de Milliardo sobre los suyos, apretando su fornido cuerpo contra el suyo sobre la pared, sintiendo incluso el roce de su miembro sobre su bajo vientre. Wufei estaba sorprendido, y en parte asustado, mantenía los ojos ampliamente abiertos y no ponía resistencia, estaba paralizado por completo. El rubio sonrió en sus adentros y apretó más su cuerpo, moviendose un poco para que Wufei sintiera con mejor precisión su miembro, pero aquella acción fue la que hizo reaccionar al ojinegro, que no quiso evitar darle un fuerte pisotón a su amigo, el cual logró que soltara sus labios y se apartara un poco

- ¡Asqueroso! - gritó molesto, y después se restregó la boca con la mano, mirando enseguida al rubio con desprecio. Milliardo sonreía con sarna

- No dijiste eso aquella noche - respondió con burla y entonces el rostro completo de Wufei se tiño de rojo, quedándose sin habla - ¿Ya lo olvidaste? porque yo solo pienso en eso... ¿y sabes? nunca se lo conté a Traize? me pregunto... ¿que diría si supiera que te acostaste conmigo? - culminó con la peor de las malicias y los ojos del pelinegro se cristalizaron, quería llorar, jamás se iba a perdonar haber traicionado a Traize, aunque hubiera sido una noche, solo una, en la cual se sentía confundido y triste, en la cual por error o burla del destino, Milliardo se había encontrado frente a él

- ¿Por qué actuas así? - antes de soltar el llanto decidió salir, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella, se había ido corriendo lejos de ahí. Milliardo sonrió con amargura

- ¿Qué me sucede? yo no... - confundido por su actitud se pasó una mano sobre el cabello

"Así debe ser... continúa así... él será tuyo... y yo... seré libre"

La risa maldita de aquella mujer hizo sonreír a Milliardo

- Serás mío Wufei... y ese traidor de Traize... morirá - no podía sentirse más feliz, con esa idea cobraría venganza. Ya no se encontraba en posesión de sí mismo, había sido poseído por completo para fines ajenos a su causa

-- 8 --

Esceptisismo

Después del desayuno, al cual Milliardo no se había presentado, las tres parejas decidieron caminar por el bosque, había aún más terreno después de las cabañas, no sabían que tanto podían alejarse del lugar, pero continuaban caminando mientras dejaban rastros en el camino que habían tomado. Por lo sucedido durante la hora del desayuno, Traize se encontraba inquieto y no se daba cuenta de la actitud triste de Wufei que estaba realmente callado. Contrario a ellos se encontraban Trowa y Quatre, que después de la plática del ojiverde con su amigo, habían hecho las pases y ahora estaban con sus arrumacos de siempre. Distintos de Heero y Duo, que caminaban uno al lado del otro relativamente cerca, ya que por lo general, su relación solía ser más física a diferencia de las otras 2 parejas

- ¿Qué le estará sucediendo a Milliardo? - preguntó Quatre en voz alta mientras continuaban caminando, aunque a Traize le pareció notar que Wufei vacilaba sus pasos en una fracción de segundo al oír aquel nombre, lo cual le molestó

- ¿Tú que crees? un lugar como éste, sin pareja y sabiendo que sus amigos no paran de follar - respondió Duo de forma hiriente causando que los demás se incomodaran, Quatre por su parte se molestó por el comentario, sin embargo no reparó en la mirada que el trenzado intercambió con Wufei

- Eso fue grosero - comentó Trowa serio, apoyando así a Quatre y su mirada acusadora hacia Duo

- Pero es verdad, se siente solo y además es obvio que se incomode si estamos en parejas y él no ¿verdad? - se dirigió a Heero al concluir, esperando aprobación por su parte tal como había visto que hacía Trowa con Quatre, pero Heero solo dio un pequeño respingo antes de contestar

- Es verdad... - Duo sonrió al oír aquellas palabras - Pero no fue correcto decirlo así - su sonrisa se borró y molesto avanzó más a prisa, dejando a s novio atrás y durante algunos metros caminó con la frente en alto y los brazos cruzados

- ¿Les parece si descansamos un poco? - preguntó Traize rápidamente para cambiar un poco el ambiente que se había creado

- Sí - respondió Wufei con una sonrisa y entonces se detuvieron. Había varios árboles alrededor y algunas piedras cerca, por lo que cada quien escogió un lugar. En una piedra amplia y no muy alta se sentaron Trowa y Quatre, que enseguida se acurrucaron uno con el otro, el ojiverde posaba su mano sobre su hombro y el rubio se aferró a su pecho. Traize había escogido una piedra que se adecuaba a su complexión, en tanto Wufei se sentó en una un poco más alta y no muy ancha, cerca de Traize pero no lo suficiente como para que pudieran abrazarse. Mientras que Duo se sentó solo en una piedra 4 metros apartada de las de sus amigos, estrecha y un poco alta, donde se cruzó de brazos y torció el gesto con disgusto, Heero le miró muy poco y decidió ignorarlo, recargándose en un árbol cerca de donde estaban sus amigos, también cruzó los brazos

- Estas muy callado - dijo Traize a Wufei en tono bajito, posando su mano sobre la pierna de su novio y dirigiéndole una mirada fija y preocupada

- No es nada - respondió con una sonrisa, sujetó la mejilla de su novio y le dio un beso en los labios - Te amo -

- Yo también - más tranquilo por las últimas palabras, Traize se acercó al pelinegro y se besaron tiernamente. Heero les observó unos momentos y sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago, por lo que volteó hacia Duo y se mordió fuertemente el labio, sintió un poco de coraje no estar ahí besándolo como hacía Traize con Wufei, pero sabía que su novio era infantil muchas de las veces y que si estaba enojado era solo por culpa propia, no de él. Pero en ese momento Duo intercambió mirada con él y mandó todo al diablo, no importándole si Duo debía o no recapacitar en sus actos infantiles, se acercó a paso decidido y se agachó hacia él al tenerlo enfrente, Duo sintió la misma necesidad que él y se besaron con pasión, al separarse Duo sonrió y se puso de pie enseguida, colgándose del cuello de su novio para volver a besarlo, Heero aferró su cintura con fuerza, volviéndose a perder nuevamente en la intensidad del beso

- Lo tiene más que controlado ¿verdad? - preguntó Quatre a Trowa y éste sonrió sin dejar de verlos

- Duo es un manipulador, pero no lo hace con maldad - defendió el ojiverde y aunque era una tontería, Quatre se sintió celoso por unos momentos

- Ey Quatre ¿problemas para dormir? - se oyó la voz de Traize al extremo contrario en que se encontraba él con Trowa, el rubio miró con el ceño fruncido a Traize y después con el mismo ademán miró a su novio - Lo siento, ya no contaré nada más - concluyó sonriente, besando a Wufei después

- Más te vale - advirtió Quatre, poniéndose colorado de la vergüenza

- Pero esas cosas no son ciertas - declaró Duo mientras se acercaba con Heero a donde estaban ellos

- ¿Te consta? - inquirió Wufei un poco nervioso

- Es científicamente imposible, cuando te mueres, te mueres y ya - explicó tajantemente Duo - Y si existieran ¿para que temerles? son incorpóreos ¿no? que daño pudieran hacer ¿eh? - comentó enérgicamente como si se tratara de un experto en la materia - Dejen de ser tan lloricas -

- Tu eres demasiado confiado - declaró Quatre, mirándolo de forma desafiante - Y hoy en la noche te va a salir el muerto - sentenció de forma infantil, como si él pudiera controlar aquella situación. Todos echaron a reír, inclusive Duo

- Uuyyy que miedo - respondió con voz burlona haciendo un ademán con los dedos de sus manos como si tratara de tocar las teclas de un piano

- Bueno, ya no te burles - dijo seriamente Wufei, sujetando la mano de Traize

- Yo no tengo miedo, es más, me daría mucho gusto que se me apareciera su fantasmita - sugirió con burla, sonriendo ampliamente, después sin importarle las caras de Quatre y Wufei por su comentario, sujetó la mano de Heero - Nosotros nos desaparecemos un rato por allá - señaló a su derecha donde había una serie de árboles - Será fiesta privada - confesó con picardía, cerrándoles un ojo y dándose después media vuelta comenzó a caminar con Heero siguiéndole aún con la unión de sus manos

- Ese Duo - comentó Traize negando repetidas veces con la cabeza - Solo pensando en sexo - todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su amigo y le apoyaron moviendo sus cabezas con afirmación, mientras la pareja se perdía tras algunos árboles, lejos de la vista y el oído de sus amigos

Al ver que Duo se detuvo, Heero comprendió que ahí había elegido su novio, así que sin soltarle la mano lo jaló hacia él y le atrapó en un abrazo, comenzando a besarse, el trenzado colocó sus manos en la nuca de su novio y le acarició despacio, dejándose llevar hacia el tronco de un árbol en el cual lo recargó. Las manos de Heero dejaron la cintura de Duo y las apoyó sobre la corteza del árbol, a la vez que el ojivioleta soltó la nuca del ojiazul y bajó su mano derecha hacia la entrepierna, colocándola por encima de la ropa y con suavidad le apretó, Heero sonrió sobre los labios de su novio y después dejó de besarlo, bajando al cuello el cual comenzó a lamer, moviendo su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, después en círculos, subiendo luego a la barbilla, pasándose a la oreja, la cual mordisqueó y después de tomar sus labios con pasión, quitó la camisa a un Duo que ya no sujetaba su miembro, le sonreía y mantenía los brazos a los costados

- Soy tuyo - dijo en tono malicioso, despertando en Heero los deseos de domarlo. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa pervertida y se alejó milímetros de él, elevó las manos a la altura de su pecho y las posó sobre el mismo, dando un masaje en círculo por los pectorales, deteniéndose en sujetar levemente los pezones con sus dedos, Duo se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió, entonces el ojiazul se acercó y sacó la lengua, comenzando a lamer uno de ellos, de abajo hacia arriba con lentitud, cada vez más lento hasta que lo sujetó con los dientes y dio un pequeño jalón seguido de un beso - Sí - suspiró Duo, y enseguida Heero volvió a jugar, moviendo la lengua en círculos, devorándolo gustoso, y después, sin piedad comenzó a succionar, el cuerpo de Duo se estremecía placenteramente y sus piernas se friccionaban levemente, comenzándose a sentir cada vez más duro - Mmm ¡ah! - Heero se detuvo al oír aquel excitado suspiro y miró el encantador rostro sonrosado de su novio, encantado por ello le beso en los labios con pasión, sus lenguas peleaban por obtener dominio. Entonces se separaron y Heero volvió a besar el pecho, sin detenerse en los pezones, bajó con su lengua hasta el abdomen y después clavó la punta en su ombligo, bajando otra vez hasta hincarse sobre la hierba bajo él, desabrochó el cinturón de Duo y le bajó los pantalones, a través de la ropa interior vio el despierto miembro de Duo y sonrió, acariciando con sus labios el miembro erguido por sobre la ropa de su pareja, haciendo que el trenzado se estremeciera

- Pervertido - comentó divertido, notando un poco mojada la prenda interior. Entonces se levantó y se desnudó ante la mirada de Duo que se lo comía con ella, y él no se iba a quedar atrás, por lo que pasó de sus zapatos y con los pies aventó el pantalón a sus pies, y cuando a Heero le faltaba dejar la camisa, Duo terminó de bajar su ropa interior, ansioso por ser penetrado - Me tienes que esperar - sentenció con poca seriedad y después se acercó, elevo la mano derecha a la altura de la boca de Duo y éste sacó la lengua, lamiéndole la mano, entonces la volvió a bajar y la utilizó para acariciarse el miembro, solo un par de veces, del tronco a la punta, después sujetó el miembro de Duo y lo acarició también, acercándolo al propio. Cuando ambos se tocaron, Duo jadeo levemente y sonrió, el ojiazul se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios y continuó acariciando a ambos, su pulgar rozaba su propio miembro mientras que el resto de los cuatro dedos rozaba el de su novio. Dejaron sus labios para tomar aire e intercambiaron miradas, Heero se apartó muy poco y giro el cuerpo de Duo, besándole enseguida la nuca, sujetando sus pezones con dos dedos de cada mano, los soltó al cabo de poco tiempo y sujetó su propio miembro mientras Duo separaba las piernas, las manos del ojiazul se dirigieron a la cintura del ojivioleta y lo acarició, lo jaló después levemente hacia él por lo que Duo hizo una ligera inclinación y se sujetó del tronco, listo para recibir a Heero, quien volvió a tomar su miembro y lo restregó en el trasero de Duo, el cual se mordió el labio con fuerza

- Hazlo - pidió con deseo, pero su novio no obedeció, con el miembro en su mano, pasó la punta cerca de la entrada e hizo un masaje circular, Duo jadeó gustoso, apretando las manos - Mételo ya - casi suplicó, el ojiazul sonrió y mordiéndole ligeramente la oreja le hizo separar más las piernas y entonces entró completo - ¡Aaa! - gimió Duo, sintiendo el golpe de los testículos de Heero contra su cuerpo, duró así antes de comenzar a moverse, colocando sus manos sobre las de Duo en el tronco del árbol, su cadera comenzó con un vaivén de abajo hacia arriba mientras salía menos de la mitad de su miembro, era un movimiento rítmico lento y sensual - ¡Aaah! sí, bien mmm - se relamía los labios, con los ojos cerrados y movía su propia cadera en un vaivén parecido al de su novio

- Muévete más - sugirió Heero también extasiado, apoyando el rostro sobre la espalda tibia de Duo - Si, así - besando la piel bajo su rostro se deleitaba de aquellos movimientos, lentos y sensuales. Entonces se sintió más candente y separó un poco su cuerpo del cuerpo de Duo, sujetándole nuevamente la cadera y lo atrajo más hacia él en la próxima embestida

- Nh… si – le gustó, Duo sonrió y giro la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, Heero entrecerraba los ojos, completamente excitado, movía las caderas de Duo de forma suave pero rápida, sin salirse completamente, el trenzado le dirigió una mirada traviesa y movió violentamente su cadera

- Mmm – el ojiazul sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, captando el mensaje – Con que eso quieres – Duo asintió y entonces el ojiazul obedeció, acercando más su cuerpo al de su novio le penetró aún más, a Duo le temblaron por breves segundos las piernas antes de que Heero saliera de él y después le embistiera violentamente – Ngh ¿así? – pregunto entrecortadamente

- ¡Aaaah si, si, nh.. con fuerza – respondió enseguida, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el enorme placer que le producía la acción de Heero, violenta pero sin lastimarlo, rápida pero con un poco de suavidad, procurando llegar a esos puntos que a veces solía olvidar que existían - ¡Haaa! Hee...ro! - sus uñas se enterraban en la corteza del árbol, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y solo podía oír sus propios gemidos y los de su novio. El ojiazul volvió a pegar su pecho a la espalda de Duo pero con los movimientos fuertes y rápidos, ambos moviendo al mismo ritmo la cadera, ayudándose a la penetración, y entonces los gemidos de Heero se oyeron en su oído, lo que aumento su excitación

- ¡Aaaah Duooo! - explotó, llenándolo por completo, sintiendo aquel fuerte choque eléctrico que tanto ansiaba cuando comenzaban con el acto, y mientras se vaciaba mordisqueaba y besaba la piel de Duo bajo su boca, hasta que concluyó, sintiéndose débil por breves momentos, salió después de él y se hice el cabello hacia atrás. Pero Duo continuaba de espalda a él, y Heero pudo notar como su mano se movía ritmicamente, no era difícil saber que el ojivioleta no había conseguido su orgasmo y que él había tenido la culpa de que así fuera, entonces se acercó y le sujetó la mano, Duo volteó ligeramente hacia atrás y le sonrió

- ¿Me ayudarás? - preguntó alegre y Heero movió su cabeza para afirmarlo, el trenzado intentó voltear hacia él pero su novio se lo impidió, el ojiazul le besó la nuca y bajo con besos hacia su trasero, beso con delicadeza sobre la zona, lamiendo incluso parte de su propio semen que escurría por los muslos y piernas de su novio, y entonces pasó por el arco de sus piernas y se sentó frente a él, con la espalda sobre el árbol, Duo sonrió malicioso y sujetó su miembro, ofreciéndolo al ojiazul - Come - dijo con tono sucio, Heero lo miró unos momentos como si estuviera a punto de rebajarse ante una propuesta, pero se lo debía a Duo e iba a cumplirle, así que sacó su lengua y con decisión la pasó por la extensión del tronco, deteniéndose en el glande donde su lengua dio un par de vueltas alrededor - Oh sí - gimió el trenzado sin apartar su mirada de la imagen bajo su rostro, pero eso no era todo, Heero comenzó a acariciar sus testículos, sujetándolos suavemente, moviendo sus dedos lentamente sin que esa acción interfiriera con la de su lengua que atacaba la punta del miembro - ¡Haaa, eres bueno! - se relamía los labios, sintiendo que la vista se le nublaba, pero aún necesitaba más, entonces bajó su mano y sujetó su miembro con el dedo índice y el pulgar, el ojiazul entendió y abrió su boca, dejándolo entrar en la cavidad, Duo volvió a subir su mano y sujetó el tronco del árbol con ambas, comenzando a mover su caderas casi de forma violenta, penetrando la boca de su novio, al principio los ojos de Heero se abrieron ampliamente y su rostro se puso de color rojo, dejando se acariciar los testículos de Duo

- Nh - aún cuando no se quejaba, debía admitir que aquello no era de su total agrado, pero el trenzado estaba demasiado excitado para notarlo, moviendo su cadera de forma violenta

- ¡Haaa si si!... mmm! - pero antes que Duo pudiera explotar, las manos de Heero en su cadera lo apartaron súbitamente y el miembro salió de su boca, desconcertad el trenzado bajó su mirada, pero al ver el rostro rojo del ojiazul comprendió que había exagerado - Yo... lo siento - pidió avergonzado, observando las expresiones de su novio - No quise - intentó bajar a la altura de Heero, pero él se lo impidió dando un beso sobre la punta de su miembro

- Termina - dijo amable aunque mostrándose serio, Duo no tardó en aceptar porque se encontraba desesperado por liberarse, pero ésta vez lo hizo él, bajando su mano derecha para sujetar su miembro con dos dedos y comenzar a masturbarse mientras su novio lo lamía de forma lenta, extendiendo su lengua lo más que podía para abarcarlo mejor

- Mmm sigue... si ¡haaa! más - comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de su mano, sintiendo la calidez y humedad de la lengua experta de Heero, y entonces comenzó, un placentero hormigueo en su bajo vientre y un calor que le recorría el miembro, sintiendo después como éste hacía erupción sobre su novio - ¡Aaaaahh! ngh... ngh - apretó con fuerza sus ojos y por breves instantes sintió como si se hubiera desvanecido. El semen cayó primero sobre la boca del ojiazul que al sentirlo lo apartó de él y entonces se manchó parte de su cara y hombro, pero no le importo, y aún cuando el sabor de aquella semilla no era precisamente algo que le gustara mucho, bebió la que tenía en la boca y acercando el cuerpo de Duo al sujetarle la cadera, comenzó a besarle el miembro donde aún había semen y bajó igual hacia su cadera, besando con los ojos cerrados. El trenzado estaba extasiado y exhausto, las piernas le temblaban aún por el orgasmo y lentamente descendió mientras Heero besaba su estómago y después su pecho conforme descendía hasta él, los ojos de ambos se abrieron y se encontraron, fundiéndose después en un lento y cansado beso, después se abrazaron, besándose mutuamente sus hombros - Realmente... eres el mejor - dijo Duo al dejar de besarle el hombro, se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos y Heero lo volvió a besar, viéndolo fijamente unos momentos, el trenzado lo miró también, sin saber porque lo miraba así

- Te amo - confesó el ojiazul después de segundos de silencio que a él le parecieron eternos. Pero la reacción que obtuvo de Duo no fue la que esperaba, pues se levantó rápidamente sin dejar de mirarlo, se mostraba confundido y no soltaba su labio inferior el cual sostenía con los dientes - ¿Qué... sucede? - preguntó confundido el ojiazul, sin dejar de mirarlo, entonces Duo sonrió nerviosamente

- Tú nunca... lo habías dicho - comentó desconcertado, Heero lo miró sin responder, esperando que dijera algo más, el trenzado sabía perfectamente la clase de comentario que esperaba en respuesta

- ¿Eso es todo? tu acaso ¿no me amas? - cuestionó un poco molesto, pero Duo enmudeció completamente, volviendo a morderse el labio inferior, Heero bajo un poco la cabeza y después se puso en pie, observando a su novio con la cabeza en alto - ¿O es por sexo que sales conmigo? -

- Claro que no - contestó enseguida, frunciendo el ceño - Pero no sé si te amo - aquellas palabras hirieron a Heero, pero permaneció con su postura de siempre - Escucha Heero, te quiero y hemos estado juntos por varios meses, los cuales han sido increíbles, no solo en el sexo claro, pero, es diferente... el amor es... otra cosa diferente - la mirada seria de Duo le dio a entender que hablaba en serio, y aunque estaba molesto y triste, no podía enojarse o terminar con su novio por algo así, era obvio que podía resultar que no fuera correspondido de esa forma, sobre todo porque cuando habían comenzado a salir, ni siquiera él estaba enamorado

- Esta bien, no importa - dijo sin mucha sinceridad, acercándose a tomar de nuevo sus ropas y se vistió, Duo se cambio poco después de obervarlo, cuando terminó el ojiazul besó a su novio en los labios - Regresemos - cuando el trenzado terminó de vestirse tomó la mano que Heero le ofrecía y en silencio volvieron. Sin percatarse del par de ojos indiscretos que todo el tiempo les observaron entre las ramas

"Amor... es la palabra que nunca dirás"

Nuevamente la risa maldita se extendió por el lugar, sin llegar a oídos del grupo de seis ingenuos que tras la llegada de sus amigos partieron de nuevo hacia las cabañas, sin saber siquiera que tal vez no vivirían un día más

-- Continuará… --

Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y por leer ésta historia, les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado para seguir escribiendo, aún cuando sean éste tipo de historias, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, adiós!


	3. Parte 3

Diversión, sexo y horror

**Diversión, sexo y horror**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia: **Contenido Sexual, Terror, Muerte de un personaje

Parejas: 1x2, 3x4, 13x6x5

-- 9 --

Chantaje

Cuando volvieron a las cabañas comenzaba a caer la tarde. Sin que los demás supieran porque, Heero y Duo estaban distanciados, aunque estaban tomados de la mano había cierta frialdad entre los dos, sobretodo siendo el trenzado alguien tan vivaz y que además solía estar siempre muy cariñoso con su novio. Quien lo había notado un poco había sido el pelinegro, ya que él y Duo se conocían mucho y solían intercambiar algunos secretos. Al entrar en la cabaña mayor ahí estaba Milliardo, mirando televisión tranquilamente, al verlos entrar les sonrió de forma extraña, poniéndose de pie

- ¿Les fue bien? – preguntó de forma rara, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Traize, que enseguida le miró con recelo

- Bastante bien - respondió

- Me alegro mucho – sin abandonar su cinismo volvió a sentarse, pareciendo que les ignoraba, Trowa y Quatre intercambiaron miradas pero nadie dijo nada. Momentos después Duo jaló a Wufei de la muñeca y lo sacó de la sala donde estaban los demás, llevándolo hacia la cocina, ni Traize o Heero dijeron algo

- ¿Qué pasa Duo? -

- Eso quiero saber ¿qué trama éste? – refiriéndose a Milliardo

- No lo sé, está extraño – contesto Wufei – Antes del desayuno me besó – le confesó con voz suave, intentando no ser oído

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Duo sorprendido

- Si, y me recordó lo de aquella vez. Él me había prometido que lo daría por nunca sucedido, está extraño, y la verdad no quiero que Traize sepa nada – confesó preocupado, Duo hizo una mueca de preocupación y guardó silencio unos momentos

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? -

- No lo sé, pero no quiero perder a Traize, lo amo. Y cuando se entere seguro que terminamos, Duo ¿Qué hago? – sin saber que decir, el trenzado solo colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

- Sé sincero con Milliardo, a quien amas es a Traize - aconsejó

- Sí, debo hacerlo entender – ratificó convencido y sonrió a su amigo, a quien notó más serio que de costumbre - ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? -

- Heero dijo que me ama – contesto, Wufei sonrió pero antes que dijera algo Duo se le adelantó – Y yo la verdad no sé si lo amo. Me encanta, es sexy, inteligente, un gran amante, el sexo es increíble, demasiado increíble pero, no siento amor… estoy inseguro - terminó

- ¿Sabes? Yo creí lo mismo con Traize, tu sabes que Milliardo siempre me gustó, comencé a salir con Traize porque él nunca me hizo caso, o al menos eso creí, hasta aquella noche cuando Traize y yo discutimos y él estaba ahí, después de haberlo hecho con Milliardo me di cuenta que de quien me había enamorado era Traize, y que Milliardo solo fue un enamoramiento fugaz. Por culpa de mis dudas estoy a punto de perder a Traize, no te dejes confundir, te he visto al lado de Heero, de todos tus novios él ha sido con quien te he visto más alegre y mimoso – expuso el chino, dejando a Duo pensando durante mucho tiempo. Después de unos momentos sonrió con la mirada perdida

- Si, Heero es especial – por primera vez en su vida se sonrojaba solo de pensar en su novio, Wufei sonrió con orgullo y le palmeó la espalda

- Vamos, díselo – animó el ojinegro

- Sí, después de cenar se lo diré. Gracias – con emoción le dio un abrazo a su amigo y salió de la cocina, en la sala estaba Heero al lado de Milliardo mirando televisión, entonces el trenzado se le acercó a su novio y tomándolo de imprevisto le sujetó las mejillas con ambas manos y le giró el rostro hacia él, Heero lo observó unos momentos y antes de decir algo recibió los labios de Duo en los suyos, cuando se separó éste le sonrió, desconcertando aún más al ojiazul, después se separó de él

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó serio

- Nomás – sonriéndole ampliamente se acurrucó en su hombro y miró también televisión, Milliardo les miro de reojo con expresión molesta, como si los detestara como a nada más en el mundo, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de aquella mirada, tampoco del destino que les esperaba…

Después de la cena, durante la cual Milliardo había permanecido en silencio cada una de las parejas se retira a su cabaña. En la de Trowa y Quatre, ambos chicos se encontraban saldando cuentas pendientes, ya que la noche anterior había sido desastrosa y no habían logrado terminar sus asuntos pendientes. Mientras que en la de Heero y Duo ambos chicos aún estaban un poco distantes, el trenzado no encontraba como decirle a Heero que había cambiado de opinión y que lo quería más de lo que pensaba. Y por último en la cabaña de Traize y Wufei, éste último se mostraba inquieto, su novio ahora tomaba un baño y él no había querido acompañarlo

- Amor, voy a caminar un poco – anunció el chino en voz alta, Traize lo oyó y le deseó suerte, entonces Wufei salió de la cabaña sin abrigo, hacía un poco de frío, pero era soportable. El chino entonces aprovecho y se dirigió a la cabaña de Milliardo, ya que deseaba conversar con él sobre lo sucedido. Aunque llamó varias veces a la puerta nadie le abrió, lo cual le pareció extraño. Rendido decide dirigirse de nuevo a su cabaña cuando sintió que le sujetaron el hombro, asustado volteó hacia atrás pero no había nadie, desconcertado enseguida se giro de nuevo a su posición normal y frente a él estaba el rubio pelilargo - ¡Ahh! – asustado se sobresaltó, Milliardo lo miraba fijamente – Idiota – le dijo con molestia, encontrándose con una repentina sonrisa retorcida por parte de su amigo

- No sabía que me necesitabas tanto – dijo con cinismo

- Imbécil, vine a hablar contigo de tu actitud, prometiste guardar el secreto hasta la tumba, y además actúas extraño desde ayer ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó molesto, pero no encontró respuesta inmediata, Milliardo tardó en acercarse con brusquedad y tomarlo de los hombros y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

- Te amo Wufei – a diferencia de la mañana, ésta vez la mirada y voz de Milliardo eran las de siempre, causando un efecto de conmoción en el chino, que se quedó sin palabras unos momentos

- Pero yo… - antes de terminar vio sellados sus labios nuevamente por los de Milliardo, solo que en ésta ocasión la situación era diferente, por alguna extraña razón no podía mover su cuerpo, jamás le había sucedido algo así, porque estaba paralizado, no como si le fuera imposible moverse por la sorpresa, era como si una especie de embrujo le hubiese envuelto, quería evitarlo, moverse, pero no podía, sus ojos se veían desorbitados. Milliardo se separó después y volvió a su mirada maliciosa, fija directamente en el chico

- No sabes como te deseo – con decisión se acercó al cuello del chico, lamiéndolo desde la nuez hasta la barbilla

- No… - alcanzó a susurrar el pelinegro, pero aún sin poder moverse, Milliardo se alejó un poco de él y entonces recuperó el dominio de su cuerpo, sintiendo como si le hubiesen soltado el cuello después de apretarlo con fuerza. Asustado miró a su amigo - ¿Qué está pasando? Eso no es normal – dijo asustado, pero también molesto, se alejó dos pasos de Milliardo, mirándolo con desconcierto, él sonrió con malicia e intentó acercarse, pero sintiendo después como si le sujetaran los pies, con gesto de horror se agarró de las orejas y cerró los ojos

- ¡Bastaaaa! – como si le hubieran electrocutado se dio una sacudida y después se tiró al suelo ante la mirada de susto de Wufei

"No puedes resistir… tómalo… poséelo"

- ¡No quierooo! – gritó con furia, poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia el cuelo, Wufei dio otro pasó atrás

- Estas loco… - susurró tembloroso, intentando huir, pero antes de intentar dar media vuelta Milliardo le sujetó el brazo, jalándolo hacia él

- Callaré… lo haré si te acuestas conmigo otra vez – dijo decidido, sus ojos habían dejado de ser los mismo de siempre, ahora tenían un destello extraño, un brillo que no era de él, Wufei se estremeció, incluso su voz sonaba un poco distorsionada

- ¿Qué te pasa? – asustado estuvo casi a punto de llorar, Milliardo intentó besarlo pero Wufei lo aventó con fuerza – Déjame – ordeno frustrado, pero el rubio sonrió

- Le diré lo que hicimos, te odiará, se alejará de ti, y te quedarás solo – maldijo divertido, logrando que una lágrima cayera de la mejilla del pelinegro – Pero callaré si te hago mío, a mi manera -

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – cerrando los ojos con fuerza asintió con la cabeza – Esta bien. Cuando se duerma… te veo en tu cabaña en un par de horas – dijo con desilusión, y aunque aún no hacían nada ya se sentía sucio. Milliardo no pudo contener su risa, terminando de convencer a Wufei de que estaba completamente loco

-- 10 --

Laguna

Heero estaba buscando algo en su maleta cuando Duo se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, colocando sus manos en la cintura de su novio, el ojiazul volteó hacia atrás levemente y antes de decir algo Duo lo abrazó con más fuerza

- Soy algo idiota lo sabes ¿verdad? – preguntó con voz leve

- Si, lo admito – respondió serio

-Olvidemos lo de ésta tarde ¿si? Te propongo algo – continuó sus palabras causando intriga en Heero, después le soltó la cintura y Heero volteó hacia él

- Dime – respondió interesado

- Acompáñame – sonriendo divertido lo sujetó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió y cuando salieron la cerró de nuevo, su novio lo observaba curioso sin decir nada. Duo lo llevaba hacia la laguna que se encontraba a unos metros de las cabañas, siempre le había parecido erótico hacer el amor adentro, y aquel escenario le parecía perfecto para decirle a Heero que también lo amaba

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el ojiazul al ojivioleta cuando éste se detuvo al llegar los dos a la orilla de la laguna, Duo sonrió con astucia, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin responder a la pregunta llevó sus manos a la camisa y subiéndola por el cuello se la quitó, aventándola al suelo

- Hagámoslo – dijo al fin su propuesta, Heero enarcó una ceja y miró alrededor

- Nos van a ver – contestó ruborizado

- Oh vamos, hoy en la tarde no te importo – dijo Duo con burla aumentando el sonrojo de su novio

- Estábamos apartados, además hace frío – comentó un poco indiferente, aunque solo de pensar en la idea de hacer el amor ahí le comenzaba a excitar. Duo sonrió

- Yo sé que quieres, además te voy a dar una sorpresita – avanzó hacia el frente dándole la espalda a Heero y se desabotonó el pantalón mientras se quitaba los zapatos, aventó eso y después le siguió la ropa interior, Heero se mordió el labio con fuerza, el cuerpo desnudo de Duo le ofrecía siempre una vista tan maravillosa que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo – Sígueme – dijo con picardía, volteando levemente para cerrarle un ojo. Sin dudarlo un segundo Heero comenzó a desabrochar su ropa, siguiendo a Duo al terminar y quedar desnudo igual que él

- Eres un demonio ¿sabías? – Duo rió en respuesta y cuando le dio alcance en el agua se besaron enseguida, atrapando con su cuerpo el cuerpo del otro, al soltar sus labios, los de Heero siguieron su camino hacia el cuello de Duo, bajando sus manos al trasero y acariciarlo, el trenzado gimió, el agua les llegaba a la espalda. Pronto la lengua de Heero bajó hasta uno de los pezones, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo después, y Duo se retorcía, jadeando con excitación, después gimió al sentir dos dedos de Heero dentro de él, que comenzó a moverlos en círculos, después entrando y saliendo, el trenzado gemía con placer

- Ah… Heero… Haa – se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de su novio, apretando los ojos al sentir que un tercer dedo entraba. Se retorcía entre los brazos del ojiazul, después sus labios se encontraron y una mano del trenzado bajó al miembro de su novio, acariciándolo, Heero ahogó un gemido en la garganta de Duo. Al soltar sus labios las manos de Heero se colocaron en las piernas de Duo y con un movimiento rápido las abrió al tiempo que lo elevaba, gracias al agua su cuerpo era más ligero, enseguida se introdujo en él y ambos gimieron, se miraron a los ojos y Heero comenzó con los movimientos, apretando sus manos en el trasero de Duo, moviendo su cuerpo adelante y atrás y Duo le seguía el paso, con sus manos en los hombros de Heero, empujándose hacia el frente

- Nhh Duo… ¡haa! – gemía excitado, perdiendo los sentidos, moviendo con fuerza y un poco de violencia el cuerpo de Duo, a quien ya le resultaba imposible mantener los ojos abiertos, sintiendo el miembro duro de Heero empujarse hacia el frente, tocando puntos profundos y sensibles, haciéndolo perder la razón

- Haa… haa… ¡haaa! Más… más ¡haaaa! – el sonido del agua moverse y los gemidos eran lo único que armonizaba el ambiente. Estaba por llegar a la cima, sintiendo los choques eléctricos, con una mano se agarró el miembro, masturbándose con fuerza – Haaaa siii – gimió con locura al verse liberado, sintiendo poco después un líquido en su interior que sabía perfectamente no se trataba de agua, los músculos de ambos se relajaron y con tranquilidad gimieron uno en la boca del otro, encontrándose en el beso final del acto, usando con sensualidad sus lenguas

- Eso fue increíble – comento Heero al soltar los labios de Duo y éste le sonrió, salió de él y lo bajo con lentitud, volvieron a besarse y hubo un silencio, Heero recordó un poco el rechazo ante su confesión y se entristeció pero no dijo nada, el trenzado entendió la indirecta y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos

- Cierra los ojos, te daré una sorpresa – dijo con suavidad y bajó sus manos, estaba dispuesto a decirla a Heero de sus sentimientos, sabía que ese era el momento ideal, el ojiazul no entendió pero cerró sus ojos, Duo se alejó un paso y entreabrió los labios, impaciente Heero esperó, delante de sus ojos solo había un oscuro vacío. Logró escuchar como una especie de chapuzón pero no abrió los ojos

- ¿Ya puedo abrirlos? – Preguntó tranquilamente, pero no hubo respuesta - ¿Duo? – volvió a preguntar y nuevamente no encontró respuesta, así que abrió los ojos, frente a él no había nada salvo el agua de la laguna – Duo, no es gracioso – dijo enojado, su novio solía ser muy travieso y a veces le molestaba – Duo sal de ahí – se comenzó a sentir inquieto y avanzó algunos pasos, metiendo las manos por debajo del agua tratando de encontrar a su novio, pero no hubo nada – Duo... déjate de bromas Duo – volteó a varios lados y no hubo nada, enojado e inquieto salió del agua, su ropa estaba sola, la de Duo no estaba junto a ella – Idiota – enojado se vistió, odiaba que se burlaran de él. Entonces regresó a la cabaña, dándole la espalda a la laguna, sin alcanzar a ver la mano que salió a flote, golpeando desesperada el agua y que segundos después volvió silenciosamente al fondo

-- 11 --

Traición

Habían hecho el amor con locura y ambos estaban cansados, pero Wufei sabía que debía verse con Milliardo y cumplir la horrible petición que éste le impuso, Traize dormía tranquilamente, con su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, Wufei se vistió y salió de la cabaña sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, le daba coraje y vergüenza lo que estaba haciendo, pero no sabía como manejar la situación y creía que aquella era la mejor solución, aunque no se sintiera bien

Al salir de la cabaña miró alrededor y en la fría noche no encontró nada, se abrazó por el frío y caminó desconfiado, sentía como si le observaran y atribuyó la causa a su conciencia que le estaba jugando una broma

- Soy un estúpido – aún no engañaba a Traize y ya se sentía demasiado mal, a punto estaba de desistir y hablarle con la verdad, decirle que lo de Milliardo había sido un tonto tropezón, pero ante la idea de que su novio no entendiera de razones y lo abandonara decidió seguir con lo planeado. El viento susurró una melodía extraña que lo hizo detenerse a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la cabaña que el rubio ocupaba, se giró rápidamente al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro y nervioso se exaltó. Su corazón acelerado se tranquilizó al ver a Duo frente a él, aunque su amigo tenía una expresión seria y sus ojos se veían con una mirada perdida. Aliviado Wufei suspiró – Tonto, me asustaste – le dijo con una sonrisa, pero su amigo no le contestó, el pelinegro se extraño porque sabía perfectamente que el trenzado no era así

- Te amo – su voz, sonante como un eco desconcertó a Wufei, pero aún más las palabras ¿Duo le decía que lo amaba? Sintió un escalofrío e intento dar un paso atrás, pero su amigo le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, sintiendo su mano fría y húmeda

- Pero… - antes de decirle algo las pupilas de sus ojos se expandieron cuando vio sangrar a Duo por los ojos, como si de lágrimas se tratara, todo su cuerpo se paralizó y en el interior de sus entrañas se ahogaron todos los gritos que pudo haber dado

- A… yúdame – la mano de Duo en su muñeca se apretaba con fuerza, intentó dar un paso atrás pero el trenzado lo jaló

- No – alcanzó a susurrar, sintiendo que su garganta ardía, Duo abrió su boca mostrando unos dientes podridos y Wufei alcanzó a divisar que su lengua había sido cercenada – Kyaaaaa – completamente horrorizado jaló con fuerza su brazo y dio la espalda rápidamente, como pudo comenzó a correr, sin pensar en nada, su cabeza era un lío. Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la cabaña de Milliardo, tocando con fuerza la puerta - ¡Ábreme! – la puerta se abrió un poco y entonces el ojinegro la aventó, teniendo ante sus ojos una escena que lo sorprendió sobremanera. Acostados sobre la cama estaban Milliardo y Traize, su novio tenía las piernas abiertas y el rubio lo penetraba con fuerza, gimiendo ambos, Wufei se llevó ambas manos a la boca y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, incapaz de reaccionar, quería correr, estaba horrorizado con lo que había visto de Duo y además aquella escena inesperada. Milliardo giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y sonrió retorcidamente mientras Traize apretaba los ojos con fuerza, gimiendo de placer

- Haaa, eres el mejor… ¡Más… haaa! – ante los ojos atónitos de Wufei su novio se corrió, manchándose el rostro de su propia esencia, el rubio salió de él para correrse fuera de su interior, derramando su esencia sobre el rostro y pecho del ojiazul. Ambos suspiraron, Traize abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Milliardo, llevándose una mano al pecho para tomar un poco de la esencia del rubio y después chuparse los dedos – Delicioso – el rubio no dijo nada, solo borró su sonrisa

- Tenemos espectador – rápidamente Traize giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Wufei ahí, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y después se fue corriendo, Traize aventó a Milliardo y se puso de pie

- ¡Imbécil! Me dijiste que estaba con Heero y los demás – reclamó enojado, limpiándose el semen del cuerpo con la sábana, después comenzó a vestirse

- Te mentí – dijo con descaro, riendo después – Pero gemiste de placer ¿no? No te preocupes – Traize lo miró con odio antes de terminar de vestirse. Él y Milliardo habían antes tenido sexo, cuando aún él y Wufei no eran novios, incluso eran amantes sin compromiso, aquella noche Traize había sucumbido ante la seducción del rubio, pero a quien amaba era a Wufei – Siempre caen – habló con eco cuando Traize salió de la cabaña, después río divertido, pero no solo era su voz, sino también la voz de una chica

-- 12 --

Comienza el horror

No sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, lo de Duo lo tenía completamente aterrado y lo de Traize lo tenía confundido ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Incluso creía que se trataba de un sueño, aquellas cosas no podían estar pasando. Corriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, llenándose la cara y la ropa de lodo, intentó levantarse y sintió un dolor en el tobillo

- Maldición – se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar desesperado – Quiero despertar – sentía dolor, lo cual era conciencia de que no estaba soñando, pero quería creer eso. Escuchó como una especie de pasos y con temor levantó la cabeza, pero ésta vez no se encontró con nada horrible, de pie frente a él estaba Heero

- ¿Estás bien? – le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, enseguida Wufei se agarró y se puso de pie, abrazando al ojiazul, quien se sorprendió por completo, sonrojándose, con Wufei no llevaba una relación precisamente cercana - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó extrañado, Wufei se separó un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos con susto lo sacudió de los hombros

- ¡Duo! Dime que él está bien, por favor dime que está contigo – dijo alterado, Heero enseguida abrió ampliamente los ojos, sorprendido, quitó las manos de Wufei de sus hombros y lo miró fijamente

- Tengo rato buscándolo ¿Qué le sucedió? – el ojiazul vio como Wufei se puso pálido y su gesto le desconcertó aún más

- Estaba… estaba sangrando, y… como muerto – las palabras del pelinegro hicieron palidecer a Heero, con arrebato sujetó a Wufei de la tela de la camisa con una mano y lo jaló violento

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – exaltado le gritó, Wufei no dejaba de llorar

- Yo no… no sé que está pasando – se cubrió el rostro con las manos y temblando se agachó, Heero no entendía y creyó que quizás Wufei estaba solo alterado

- Levántate, estás delirando – se agachó un poco y le sujetó el brazo para levantarlo, Wufei no dijo nada, estaba callado, Heero avanzó y vio que éste no se movía – Wufei, vamos – dijo molesto, el chino levantó el rostro y comenzó a reír con expresión perdida

- Esto es un sueño ¿verdad? ¡Yo lo vi! Duo está muerto – se agarró con fuerza los cabellos y movió la cabeza de forma desesperada - ¡Y Traize se revuelca con Milliardo! – Heero miraba extrañado a Wufei, él conocía bien a Traize y estaba seguro de que aquello era imposible, porque sabía que su amor por el chino era muy grande y que sería incapaz de engañarlo, por consiguiente estaba seguro de que su Duo estaba vivo, Wufei solo estaba desvariando

- Lunático – fastidiado le dio la espalda y avanzó, dejando a Wufei solo, el chino se dio cuenta de su soledad y cerró los ojos con fuerza

- ¡Aaahh! Espérame – aterrado al encontrarse solo de nuevo intentó seguir a Heero, pero ya no lo vio

Heero tuvo la impresión de haber oído a Wufei pero al voltear atrás no encontró a nadie, continúo caminando, decidió buscar a Duo, de repente le había entrado la idea de que quizás Duo estaba jugando alguna clase de broma, ya que a él también le había hecho una

- Tonto, pero cuando te vea… - caminando se topó con Traize, quien se acercó preocupado y exaltado

- ¿Has visto a Wufei? – preguntó preocupado

- Si, estaba raro, en esa dirección – se giró un poco y señaló el sendero - ¿Tu has visto a Duo? – preguntó Heero

- La verdad no – contestó serio Traize. Pasó de Heero pero éste lo detuvo

- ¿Es cierto que te revuelcas con Milliardo? – al ver a Traize enmudecer intuyó la respuesta

- No sé como caí – dijo entristecido, entonces Heero recordó que Wufei había dicho lo de Duo y sintió su cuerpo estremecer, quizás Wufei no deliraba

- Dios no – sin decir nada a Traize se fue corriendo en dirección contrario y su amigo solo lo vio partir, no entendía que sucedía

Mientras corría pensaba en lo ridículo de aquello, Duo no podía estar muerto, si él hace unos minutos había hecho el amor con él, y además ¿Por qué habría de estar muerto? Aquello era ilógico, pero por alguna razón su corazón latía acelerado e inquieto

Continuará…

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que mi amor por escribir se está yendo por la borda, soy tan feliz con mi pareja jeje, no sé si terminaré mis historias, quizás vean un declive en la calidad de la escritura (si es que tengo calidad) en fin, creo que no hay nada peor que un escritor desmotivado jaja. Hasta luego


	4. Parte 4

**¡¡AVISO!!**

**Hace unos días recuperé mi cuenta de hotmail, desconozco que clase de tonterías hicieron con ella y los foros donde me registré con esa dirección, incluyendo ésta cuenta, así que pido una disculpa a quien se perjudicó con ello. Gracias por seguir mis historias. Hasta pronto**

**Diversión, sexo y horror**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia: **Contenido Sexual, Terror, Muerte de un personaje

Parejas: 1x2, 3x4, 13x6x5

---- 13 ----

Confusiones

- Deja de pensar estupideces – se recriminó mientras corría, debía de tratarse de una mentira, su Duo no podía estar muerto ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Además él había estado con él, habían hecho el amor y después el trenzado le había jugado una broma de muy mal gusto – La laguna – recordó y se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso a aquel lugar, pero al llegar no vio rastro alguno - ¡Duo! – ninguna respuesta llegó, caminó cerca de la orilla, mirando detenidamente el agua, pero ésta ni siquiera se movía – ¡¡Duooo!! – se detuvo y miró atentamente el cielo, la luna se ocultó detrás de las nubes, llegando la oscuridad absoluta. No sabía porque, pero había una presencia cerca, sintió como el calor de una respiración

- Shh – escuchó cerca de su oído, pero a su lado no había nadie

- ¿Duo? – sintió un dedo frío sobre sus labios, parecía la temperatura de un muerto, pero dado el clima de la noche lo creyó normal – Me tenías preocupado – aunque no encontró respuesta verbal sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuello, frías como la nieve, se estremeció – Duo ¿qué estas…? – sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, estaban cortados, como si se hubieran sometido a una temperatura demasiado baja, pero estaban húmedos, sintió un temblor en el cuerpo, después aquellas manos le tocaron – Ngh – se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que tocaban su miembro por encima de la ropa – Espera… no – no podía evitarlo, aquellas manos eran buenas, su Duo era bueno en cuestiones del sexo, insuperable – Te siento… diferente – antes de dejarlo continuar sintió que le tomaron por la boca, se retorció bruscamente - ¡Haa! – la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver nada, pero se sentía demasiado excitado, los juegos eróticos de Duo eran sin duda los mejores, aquella boca sedienta lo devoraba – Oh si… ¡haa! – bajó las manos, acariciando aquel cabello largo y sedoso. No pudo evitarlo, se corrió dentro de su boca, hasta la última gota, viendo sus sentidos consumidos, cerró con fuerza los ojos, las nubes comenzaron a disiparse y la luna poco a poco mostró de su hermosa luz artificial. Heero sonrió y lentamente abrió los ojos, para mirar hacia abajo y contemplar el rostro hermoso de Duo. Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron por completo ante el asombro de ver a aquella persona frente a él, no se trataba de Duo, sino de Milliardo, que lo miró lascivamente y de forma burlesca - ¿Qué demonios? – Desconcertado se acomodó el pantalón rápidamente, su corazón latía de forma acelerada - ¿Qué te sucede imbécil? – preguntó furioso

- Que rico – sonrió nuevamente y después se relamió los labios

- Eres un idiota – bastante molesto se alejó, estaba demasiado apenado, no podía entender que había sucedido, por segundos había sentido el aliento inconfundible de su Duo en él ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a Milliardo? Acostándose con Traize y haciéndole aquello, además no entendía porque, pero cuando aquellos labios tocaron los suyos, habría jurado que se trataba del trenzado

Desde que habían dejado la cabaña principal después de cenar, Trowa y Quatre no habían salido de su cabaña. Ambos yacían acostados en la cama, completamente desnudos, ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de colocarse la sábana encima, el castaño con la espalda sobre el colchón mirando hacia el techo, su mano derecha bajo la nuca y la otra posada sobre su abdomen, mientras que Quatre permanecía de costado en dirección hacia su novio, moviendo en círculos el dedo índice sobre el hombro del más alto. Habían estado conversando, pero ahora estaban en silencio, Trowa miró a su novio de reojo y su mano en el abdomen se dirigió a la mano del rubio con la que jugaba sobre su cuerpo, la tomó entre la suya y después la llevó a sus labios, depositando un beso, Quatre levantó su cabeza y le sonrió

- Te amo – dijo de forma cariñosa, moviendo su cuerpo para acercarse más a Trowa y besarle los labios de forma suave

- También te amo – le respondió enseguida y el rubio le sonrió ampliamente, acurrucándose entre sus brazos

- ¿Sabes amor? Me siento extraño – le dijo de forma insegura, no quería causar entre los dos un disgusto como el anterior. Al percibir el silencio se intranquilizó aún más, esperando respuesta

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó cansinamente el ojiverde

- No sé, es una sensación extraña, como si algo no estuviera del todo bien – explicó abstraído, llevándose una mano al pecho

- No pienses en tonterías – le respondió un poco molesto, no le gustaban las supersticiones y tampoco creía en las historias de fantasmas, seguramente el rubio se había dejado influir por el tonto relato de Traize – Mejor durmamos – dijo seriamente

- No te enojes – fueron las palabras de Quatre, quien ya temía una reacción así por parte de su novio

- No me enojo, no quiero que tengas miedo, es todo – respondió amablemente, acariciándole los cabellos con su mano izquierda, quitando la otra de su nuca – Buenas noches – besó después su mejilla y se acomodó sobre su hombro, dándole la espalda a su novio

- Trowa – le habló un poco enojado

- ¿Qué quieres? – aunque sonaba tranquilo, Quatre percibió algo de fastidio, así que con una mano sobre el brazo de su novio lo jaló hacia él, haciéndolo voltear, se miraron unos momentos y antes de cualquier palabra el rubio juntó sus labios con los de él, sin oponerse en absoluto Trowa respondió el beso, llevando su mano izquierda a la cabeza de su novio, acariciándole los cabellos, cuando se separaron

- No creeré en boberías, lo prometo – dijo con un puchero, mirándole de forma tierna, Trowa no se pudo resistir y enseguida atrajo su cabeza para volver a besarlo, ésta vez bajándola lentamente hacia la cintura, para atraerlo aún más, pudiendo sentir ambos el miembro del otro. Separaron sus bocas, nuevamente se miraron y sin decir nada Quatre comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de su novio, quien enseguida abrió sus piernas un poco, la mano izquierda del rubio se sujetó de la pierna derecha de Trowa y con la otra sujetó su miembro, comenzando a repartir besos

- Me alegra que ya no lo hagas – no obtuvo respuesta, el rubio continuaba con su labor, dando suaves besos por la extensión del tronco, sujetando con sus labios porciones de piel, comenzando a acariciarle los testículos, Trowa se removía levemente, comenzando a sentirse excitado, su miembro empezaba a erguirse. De forma diestra con su lengua el rubio subió hasta la punta y comenzó a lamer, haciendo movimientos circulares por todo el glande, con su índice derecho tocó la punta y sus movimientos simulaban buscar alguna entrada, Trowa cerró con fuerza los ojos, comenzando a gemir - ¡Ah cielos! Haaa… mmm haaa… ¡oh! – se relamía los labios. Sin piedad Quatre continúo la tortura, evitando frotar el miembro de su novio o masturbarle, quitó su índice y una hebra de semen lo unió a Trowa, entonces volvió a atacar con su lengua y ese dedo lo metió en su novio quien jadeó en respuesta. Trowa jamás se había entregado a Quatre, pero aquel juego no era nuevo para él. El castaño arqueó su espalda, sentándose en la cama, observando fijamente a su novio, excitándose aún más al observarle, sus manos apretaban las sábanas y sus ojos no perdían de vista las acciones, Quatre lamía la punta de su miembro, haciendo que ya comenzara a escurrir un poco de su semilla, mientras con su índice derecho en la entrada se movía en círculos, como si estuviese buscando algo, y por último aquella mano que antes se aferraba a su pierna, ahora le sujetaba un pezón, tocándolo como si quisiera deshacerlo entre sus dedos – Sigue… así… haaaa… por favor… haa – sus espasmos abdominales le hacían sentir inmenso placer, pero también dolor, necesitaba venirse y liberar aquella presión. En primera instancia, el rubio dejó de lamer y después soltó el pezón de su novio, sacando por último su dedo, le sonrió de forma deseosa y subió para besarle los labios, Trowa respondió pero enseguida se separaron sujetó a Quatre de los hombros y lo acostó en la cama, abriéndole las piernas y sujetándolas, no aguantaba más, agachó su cabeza y dejó caer un poco de su saliva, cayendo ésta en la entrada de Quatre, luego se introdujo poco a poco

- Nnn… - el rubio se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía el miembro entrar, al llegar a la mitad el castaño se introdujo lo restante rápidamente - ¡Nnnh… haaa! – Quatre se estremeció – Hazlo suave – jadeó con voz dulce, excitando aún más a Trowa, quien comenzó a balancearse lentamente, extendiendo por completo las piernas de su novio, el rubio no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, le fascinaba esa expresión de Trowa al penetrarlo

- ¿Así? – Preguntó complaciente, Quatre afirmó con su cabeza y el ojiverde continuó, y aunque era suave, lograba llegar hasta el fondo, haciendo gemir sensualmente a Quatre - ¿Te gusta? – como respuesta el rubio le sonrió, entonces Trowa se colocó las piernas de su chico a los hombros y dejó caer un poco más su cuerpo

- Haa – gimió con expresión de dolor, Trowa bajó un poco más, juntando su pecho al de Quatre, quedando las piernas del rubio más dobladas, casi tocando sus hombros – Trowa… nngh – sin ninguna consideración Trowa se balanceó hacia delante, el rubio abrió ampliamente sus ojos y después los cerró cuando su novio comenzó con los movimientos, rítmicos y un poco menos suaves, el rubio gemía complacido, su novio era excelente – Más… más fuerte… haaa! – el ojiverde obedeció durante unos segundos, después se salió y soltó sus piernas, Quatre respiraba agitado, aún deseando ser devorado por Trowa. Aunque el ojiverde no dijo nada, Quatre se acomodó de bruces, abriendo las piernas levemente, Trowa se acomodó y sujetándole las caderas continuó con las penetraciones – Quiébrame… rómpeme Trowa… haaa – las palabras del rubio provocaron a Trowa, que con movimientos ligeramente violentos continuó las penetraciones. Por la habitación resonaban los gemidos de ambos

- Voy… haaa -

- Es… espera – suplicó Quatre interrumpiendo sus chillidos, Trowa dejó los movimientos, su rostro estaba rojo y respiraba bastante agitado, salió de su novio – Ven acá – también jadeando. El rubio señaló la cabecera de la cama, la cual era de madera y tenía barrotes verticales, el ojiverde se acomodó, entendiendo la idea de su novio, a quien le gustaba probar distintas poses. Así Trowa se sentó sobre la almohada, sin recargar su espalda en los barrotes, sus piernas extendidas un poco, Quatre sonrió y se acercó, dándole la espalda a su novio, subiéndose en él para penetrarse, al llegar al fondo, siendo ayudado por Trowa, alzó sus brazos y los estiró hacia atrás, sujetándose de los barrotes con fuerza, usándolos así como impulso, comenzando a dar pequeños saltos, metiéndose y sacándose el miembro de su novio, quien aprovechó la pose para masturbarlo con su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra le acariciaba un pezón, apretándolo de cuando en cuando… - ¡Oh si… mmm… haaaa… haaa. Haaa… - Quatre temblaba de placer, sintiéndose desfallecer, su novio comenzaba a besarle el hombro, a mordisquearlo, la cama se movía con violencia y ambos gemían con locura, completamente extasiados, jamás podrían aburrirse de ello, ambos disfrutaban del otro, siempre era así, se procuraban mutuamente el máximo de placer

- Quatre… ¡haaa! Un… poco más… - lo sentía venir, pronto terminaría con aquel suplicio, su cuerpo se estremeció antes del orgasmo, sintiendo antes su mano húmeda al derramarse su novio en ella, y al sentir la entrada de Quatre contraerse no lo pudo evitar - ¡Ngh! – al igual que su novio, el semen encontró su salida, llenado al rubio de la esperada esencia. Quatre dejó de moverse y respiró aliviado después de su último gemido, aún jadeante, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró con la humedad de la boca de Trowa, se besaron lentamente, poco a poco el rubio volteó su cuerpo, saliéndose su novio de él, las manos del ojiverde en su espalda se aferraron a él mientras continuaban besándose

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó con cinismo, sonriendo, Trowa volvió a tomar sus labios

- Me he enamorado más de ti – respondió divertido, Quatre no resistió a tal respuesta y le besó apasionadamente el cuello - ¿Quieres más? – le preguntó sorprendido, Quatre se alejó un poco y sonrió con malicia

- No te dejaré dormir – el ojiverde se mordió con deseo el labio inferior y sujetó el rostro de su novio, besándose con pasión y sus manos dispuestas a tocarse nuevamente, pero antes de iniciar su plan tocaron con violencia a la puerta, obligándolos a separarse, se miraron mutuamente - ¿Quién será? – Trowa se encogió de hombros y se separó de su novio, agarró la sábana y se la aventó, el rubio entonces se tapó mientras que él se acercó a su ropa interior y solo se colocó eso, la puerta no estaba muy lejos de la recámara, el ojiverde abrió y se extrañó de ver a Heero ahí, el ojiazul estaba con expresión de preocupación que jamás la había visto en él

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- No sé nada de Duo, lo he buscado por todos lados, Wufei dice que está muerto y yo… yo ya no sé que pensar – desesperado se pasó una mano por el rostro y Trowa lo vio sin comprender, todo sonaba muy extraño

- ¿Muerto? Que tontería, espera, me cambio y te ayudo a buscarlo – Heero solo asintió y Trowa sin cerrar la puerta se alejó a la habitación, al verlo llegar Quatre se preocupó al verlo desconcertado

- ¿Qué pasó amor? – Trowa volteó a verlo y suspiró

- Duo no aparece – respondió inquieto mientras se acercaba a su ropa, Quatre también se puso de pie para ponerse su ropa – Espera, yo acompaño a Heero, tu quédate aquí – dijo decidido

- Pero… -

- ¡Dije que te quedes aquí! – Alegó molesto, desconcertando a Quatre, el ojiverde se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Por favor – sin decir más terminó de vestirse y se puso los zapatos sin calcetines, el rubio no entendía porque estaba tan alterado Trowa, y es que su novio no había querido decirle de las afirmaciones de Wufei, pero aunque quería ser escéptico también le inquietaba, no deseaba exponer al rubio a ningún peligro

---- 14 ----

La segunda víctima

- ¡Maldición! Wufei ¿dónde estás? – al igual que Heero, Traize buscaba a su novio sin óptimos resultados, también estaba desesperado. Los ruidos de la noche se combinaban con el de sus pasos, se alejaba más de las cabañas y la luna era su única luz disponible, se detuvo en seco, miró a su alrededor y solo vio árboles y un oscuro camino – Será mejor regresar – antes de caminar escuchó unos pasos cerca, eran sigilosos - ¿Wufei? – no obtuvo respuesta, entonces creyó que era su imaginación y retomó sus pasos para regresar

- Traize – escuchó su nombre en una voz que le resultó familiar, se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás, pero no había nadie

- ¿Duo? – Al oír una risita burlesca parecida a la de su amigo creyó que se trataba de él, pero no había nadie más cerca - ¿Hola? – con fastidio caminó de nuevo de regreso, volviendo a oír pasos atrás de él, quiso voltear pero antes de lograrlo sintió que unas manos rodearon su cuerpo

- No, no soy Duo – contestó Milliardo, Traize se sorprendió sobremanera, le resultaba casi imposible que su amigo estuviese ahí, no lo había visto ni se había percatado de él, parecía como un fantasma

- ¿Milliardo? – preguntó desconcertado

- El mismo… quien aún te desea – intentó morder su oreja, pero antes de ello el castaño lo aventó, logrando que le soltara, entonces volteó hacia él

- ¿Eres idiota? Lo de hoy fue un error, ya no quiero nada contigo – molesto le dio la espalda y avanzó, sin mirar el rostro distorsionado del rubio, quien poseído no pensaba en sí mismo, solo tenía en él un resentimiento que no era suyo

- ¡Tú no puedes rechazarme! – gritó colérico, su voz sonaba acompañada de otra, la de una chica, Traize lo percató y asombrado se giró hacia el rubio, estaba sorprendido, algo extraño estaba sucediendo, sintió un escalofrío

- ¿Qué te sucede? – cuestionó inquieto, mirando la sonrisa burlesca de Milliardo, quien avanzó hacia él, Traize intentó moverse, pero sintió como si una fuerza le atara a ese espacio - ¿Qué pasa? -

- Ustedes no se volverán a burlar de mi – su tono melancólico confundió al castaño, la mirada del rubio era distinta, perturbadora – No son más que basura – dijo de forma desdeñosa, terminando de acercarse a Traize, a quien le dio una bofetada, él lo miró sin entender y sin darle tiempo a réplica tomó sus labios, metiendo su lengua a la boca húmeda y exquisita de Traize, quien intentó oponerse, pero no pudo, Milliardo lo sujetó con firmeza – Tu también me deseas – le susurró al oído cuando dejó sus labios, de forma inmediata la mirada azul profundo de Traize se perdió, Milliardo sonrió – También lo sentirás… el dolor de perder al ser amado – el castaño se desvaneció en sus brazos, el rubio lo sujetó y comenzó a reír, alejándose de regreso a las cabañas

---- 15 ----

Peligro

Por fin pudo llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las cabañas. Vio la suya con las luces apagadas y dudó antes de dirigirse a ella ¿y si estaba Traize ahí? No quería verlo, le daba asco el pensar que ambos habían sido del mismo hombre, que ambos se habían engañado, eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar, ni a su novio ni a él mismo

- No entraré – dijo decidido, dando un paso atrás, dispuesto a darle la espalda, sin embargo un escalofrío le hizo estremecer de tal manera al recordar la imagen de Duo que se congeló completamente, estaba aturdido, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, era como si hubiese entrado a un mundo completamente diferente y extraño, quería regresar a casa, ya no quería estar ahí un segundo más – Ya no lo soporto – olvidándose por completo de que no quería toparse con Traize, se dirige a su cabaña, por lo menos ahí no sentiría miedo de encontrarse con la horrible figura de un Duo muerto. Abrió la puerta desesperado y la cerró, quedándose de frente a ella

- Hola amor – escuchó la voz de su novio atrás de él y enseguida se volteó, prendiendo la luz después, Traize estaba frente a él, con los ojos encendidos en deseo, Wufei se estremeció

- ¡No te quiero ver! – gritó furioso, dispuesto a irse, pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta, ésta estaba completamente cerrada, como si alguien le hubiese puesto llave

- No te irás amor – dijo con burla, acercándose cada vez más, Wufei estaba nervioso, por alguna extraña razón sentía miedo de Traize. Su novio llegó hasta él y lo acorraló contra la puerta, mirándolo a los ojos – Ya lo se todo… Milliardo me contó lo de ustedes – dijo enojado, haciendo que Wufei temblara – Y no te lo perdonaré – rió con desdén, tomando a Wufei de los cabellos

- Por favor… no – susurró asustado, encontrándose con una respuesta inesperada...

-------

- Esto es bastante extraño – dijo Trowa a Heero, éste último le había contado de la última vez y el lugar donde había estado Duo antes de desaparecer, y al igual que él, el ojiverde creía que se trataba de una broma por parte del trenzado, pero ahora con otras pistas como las extrañas palabras de Wufei, aquella posibilidad no se veía remota, algo le había pasado a Duo, Trowa lo comenzaba a pensar pero no quería decírselo a su amigo

- Si algo le sucedió no me lo perdonaré – comentó preocupado, su amigo lo vio unos momentos antes de colocarle una mano en el hombro

- No le pasó nada, sigamos buscando -

- Yo dejé que entráramos a la laguna, no debimos salir de la cabaña – se reprochó cabizbajo, Trowa calló y ambos continuaron buscando. El ojiverde miraba a los alrededores, entonces se detuvo de golpe al ver que Heero se detenía de repente, a lo lejos vio una silueta delgada y que a pesar de la oscura noche se percibía un halo de luz – Duo – murmuró enajenado, Trowa volteó a verlo y sin lograr hacer nada, solo vio como el ojiazul se iba corriendo detrás de algo que él no vio

- Heerooo – a pesar de su llamado su amigo no volteó, corrió y corrió hasta perderse en el oscuro del paisaje – Idiota – el ojiverde no podía entender lo que le había sucedido a Heero, pero sabía que irse de ese modo no le llevaría a nada bueno

-------

Tenía miedo, algo le decía que nada estaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento, y para colmo su novio no regresaba ¿habrían encontrado a Duo? O quizás a ellos les habría pasado algo ¿y si salía en su búsqueda? Estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer, con miedo se sentó en la cama, encogiéndose como niño, abrazando sus piernas

- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien – se dijo para sí. El silencio que se formó después de sus pensamientos de ánimos le hizo sentirse menos valiente, insistía en su idea de que todo estaba bien, pero dentro de él sabía que no era así, asustado se llevó las manos a las orejas y las sujetó, no soportaba tanto silencio, sentía bastante temor, como si algo maligno se acercara, jamás había tenido sensación semejante en toda su vida – Basta… basta – se dijo un par de veces, sintiendo que temblaba… cerca… aquello estaba cerca. El frío que recorrió su cuerpo fue tan intenso que se sintió desfallecer, no podía soportarlo, necesitaba salir huyendo rápido de ahí… - ¡Ah! – los golpes llamando a la puerta lo sobresaltaron, haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran de forma descomunal, tanto que su respiración estaba agitada más de lo normal, sus manos temblaban y aún así se puso rápido de pie, seguramente se trataba de Trowa. Corrió a la puerta y abrió, llevándose una gran sorpresa, no era su novio quien había llamado, sino Milliardo, quien sonreía de forma extraña, haciendo que Quatre por primera vez en su vida sintiera desconfianza de su amigo, era como si no fuese él, el aura a su alrededor era distinto

- ¿Pasa algo? Te ves muy pálido – dijo sin una sola muestra de preocupación, incluso Quatre habría jurado que se estaba burlando de él, enarcó una ceja mientras lo miraba

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy preocupado por Trowa, dice Heero que Duo no aparece y lo están buscando – explicó consternado, esperando un poco de comprensión, pero Milliardo parecía no sorprenderse

- Lo sé – le contestó indiferente, casi haciéndole entender lo poco que le importaba ese hecho, lo cual aumentó su desconfianza – También busqué pero no hubo nada… busquemos nosotros ¿quieres? – aunque sonaba serio Quatre no creyó en sus palabras, algo le decía que no confiara en el pelilargo

- Trowa me dijo que esperará y lo haré – fue su respuesta, la cual no le pareció a Milliardo, quien enseguida lo sujetó del brazo y lo jaló, Quatre se golpeó contra el cuerpo del más alto, quien lo sujetó luego de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente, el menor ni siquiera había alcanzado a reaccionar

- Eres muy dócil ¿cierto? Podríamos incluso divertirnos, Trowa no tiene porque enterarse – el cuerpo por completo de Quatre se estremeció ante las palabras, no podía creer que Milliardo le estuviese diciendo todo eso, no era normal en él. Casi enseguida dio un paso atrás y empujo el cuerpo del más alto, quien no dudo en reír

- ¿Eres idiota? Jamás traicionaré a Trowa, yo lo amo – aquella respuesta hizo molestar a Milliardo, cuyos ojos se encendieron de furia

- ¡Cállate! Tu no puedes rechazarme… todos… todos me rechazan – recriminó con furia, mostrando una respiración agitada – Amor… no sirve de nada, todo gira entorno al sexo ¡es lo que importa! Solo así… solo así no me rechazarán – Quatre percibió como si alguien además de Milliardo se encontrara en la habitación y su cuerpo se estremeció nuevamente, algo malo estaba pasando

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No es verdad, Milliardo, encontrarás alguien que te ame, tu solo… - intentó animar

- ¡Cállate! – Quatre dejó de hablar enseguida, mirando dudoso a su amigo – No hables de estupideces, tú y los demás me dan asco – sin decir más dio la espalda y se marchó, dejando a Quatre bastante preocupado, jamás había visto a Milliardo expresarse de esa forma, aunque sonara ridículo, alguien más estaba controlándolo

- No está bien… necesito encontrar a Trowa – desesperado salió rápidamente de la cabaña, si su intuición no le fallaba, todos se encontraban en peligro

-------

Wufei estaba acostado en la cama, completamente desnudo, con algunas marcas de golpes en el cuerpo, estaba abstraído, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, Traize le había violado, maltratándolo, física y verbalmente, haciéndole ver el daño que le había ocasionado, lo mala persona que era por meterse con Milliardo y ocultarle la verdad durante mucho tiempo… Traize estaba del otro lado, cerca de la ventana, se miraba las manos con horror, sus puños estaban rojos de tanto haber golpeado a Wufei, su cuerpo temblaba, había perdido conciencia de sí mismo, era como si por unos minutos él hubiera dejado de ser él, actuando de forma violenta, dañando al hombre que amaba

- Yo… yo… - no podía dejar de mirarse las manos, tampoco podía evitar temblar - ¡Waaaa! – desesperado se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, tirándose al suelo de rodillas, Wufei lo oyó y con trabajo volteó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún así se esforzó, lo miró con compasión y algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

- No llores, éste fue el precio por mi engaño… no te odio – su mirada perdida y risa nerviosa no le ayudaban a que sus palabras sonaran verdaderas, él incluso no sabía lo que estaba sucediéndole, es como si poco a poco dejara de ser él

- Yo no quise… no sé… lo que me pasó – sollozaba enfurecido, jamás iba a perdonarse lo que había hecho. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella Milliardo, que todavía estaba enfurecido, Traize se giró hacia él y abriendo ampliamente los ojos se acercó rápidamente, golpeándolo con fuerza en la cara, Milliardo cayó al suelo y comenzó a reírse, mirando con burla al castaño

- Me excito – dijo de forma sensual, relamiéndose los labios

- Eres un… - Traize se sujetó el puño derecho, dispuesto a volver a golpearlo, pero la risa eufórica de Wufei lo detuvo, extrañado el castaño volteó, observando a su novio reír divertido, aunque sus expresiones estaban fuera de lugar y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir

- No peleen, son muy graciosos – no podía dejar de reír ante las miradas de ambos presentes, mientras que Traize estaba desconcertado, mirándolo con preocupación, Milliardo pronto le acompañó, riendo divertido

- Esto es increíble… dejemos de pelear – poco a poco Traize se giró hacia Milliardo, quien lo observó detenidamente, fijando sus pupilas en las de su antiguo amante, por momentos el castaño se perdió en esa mirada, lentamente comenzó a perder conciencia de sí mismo, su cuerpo se aflojó y caminó hacia el rubio, Wufei dejó de reír, mirando la escena con recelo, sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver que ambos se besaban de forma apasionante – Mejor seamos uno – Traize parecía estar perdido y no dijo nada ante la idea del rubio, Wufei en cambio movió su cabeza a los lados, no quería ser partícipe de algo tan sucio…

Traize se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama, balanceándose de forma rítmica, estaba de pie completamente agachado, penetrando a Wufei, que se encontraba acostado en la cama, con las piernas abiertas ampliamente, las cuales eran sujetadas por Milliardo, que a la vez penetraba a Traize. Los gemidos de los tres se oían por toda la habitación, como una melodía macabra que solamente el pelinegro percibía, era el único que sentía el asco de aquel acto carnal, su novio estaba como ensimismado, como si le hubiesen poseído y solo el rubio disfrutaba de eso… aunque su cuerpo dolía, su alma era la que le atormentaba ¿Cómo seguir después de esa experiencia? La jugada había cambiado, Wufei estaba acostado a lo largo de la cama y Milliardo sobre él, dándole la espalda, moviéndose con ritmo teniéndolo dentro, mientras que Traize de frente a él era penetrado, sujetándose de los hombros del rubio, moviéndose también de forma rítmica, al compás que Milliardo le marcaba. Por la habitación eran solamente los gemidos el ruido que podía oírse… el rubio penetraba con fuerza a Wufei, que en posición de bruces sobre la cama hacía sexo oral a Traize, que estaba hincado al igual que Milliardo, el castaño sujetaba a su novio de las mejillas, atrayendo su cabeza hacia él, para mostrarle el paso que debía seguir, Wufei estaba cansado, débil, pero no podía detenerse, como si alguien le estuviera obligando a aquello, Milliardo le masturbaba y él no podía más que ahogar todos sus gemidos, logrando solo jadear con el miembro de su novio dentro de su boca… Estaban por llegar a la culminación, ahora Traize era penetrado por Wufei, el castaño estaba hincado, agachado ligeramente hacia delante, sujetándose de los barrotes de la cabecera, a su vez Wufei era penetrado por Milliardo, quien le sujetaba las caderas para una penetración más firme, el pelinegro estaba a punto del delirio, penetrar y ser penetrado al mismo tiempo era algo que jamás había experimentado, los gemidos de los tres retumbaban en la habitación, comenzando a sentir ligeros espasmos, pronto llegaría el fin, ya todo terminaría. Gimieron al unísono, derramando su semilla, Milliardo dentro de Wufei y éste dentro de Traize, mientras que él lo hacía manchando la pared. El alivio que sintieron fue grande, poco a poco salieron uno del otro, Wufei cayó rendido sobre la cama, estaba perdido, buscando dentro de su memoria algo que le hiciera borrar el recuerdo de lo vivido minutos atrás, mientras que Traize aún no volvía en sí, Milliardo río traviesamente

- El sexo entre hombres no está nada mal – se dijo divertido, pero no era él quien hablaba, era aquella presencia que se había apoderado de él, dispuesta a buscar satisfacción, río bastante, río cínicamente… faltaba poco para completar su sed de venganza

---- 16----

No se puede escapar

Después de haber corrido tras aquella confusa imagen se vio de nuevo frente aquella Laguna, donde lo había visto por última vez, estaba agitado por el esfuerzo, la luna sobre él nuevamente resplandecía, una sensación de desolación le invadió. Se tiró de rodillas sobre la tierra y se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos

- Heero – oyó la voz dulce de su amado trenzado y enseguida volteó, al verlo frente a él sonriéndole tiernamente se puso de pie, abrazando con fuerza aquel cuerpo que tanto había deseado volver a tocar

- Estúpido, me tenías preocupado – regañó sin enojo, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su novio. El ojiazul se separó y lo miró a los ojos, le colocó la mano derecha sobre la mejilla - ¿Estás bien? -

- Heero – repitió sin emoción, mirándolo sin mirar, el ojiazul sintió una profunda tristeza, sin saber a que se debía, Duo le volvió a sonreír… - Adiós – sin más pasó de lado, alejándose de su novio, Heero no entendió, pero perdió la movilidad del cuerpo, lo vio alejarse por breves segundos, en los cuales sintió que el mundo podía derrumbarse, él ya no quería seguir

- Duo – el trenzado continuó caminando - ¡Duo! – sin voltear continuó, comenzando a entrar en el agua, a paso lento, Heero lo siguió, sin importarle que tenía puesta la ropa, trataba de ir más rápido, pero le era imposible alcanzarlo, el ojivioleta alcanzó más el fondo, el agua le empezaba a llegar a la altura de la nariz, pero continuaba caminando, parecía como si no estuviera rodeado de aquel líquido vital, Heero le seguía, sin pisar el fondo, nadaba hacia él, sin entender lo que pasaba, Duo logró entrar por completo, Heero se sumergió y logró sujetarlo de un brazo. Las nubes volvieron a ocultar la luna, quedándose sin aquella luz que le ayudaba a ver, jaló al trenzado hacia él y lo dirigió a la orilla, su cuerpo era tan ligero como siempre, solo que estaba sin fuerza, sin sostenerse así mismo – Duo ¿Qué pretendes? Cuestionó enojado, poco a poco las nubes comenzaron a disiparse, descubriendo de a poco el cuerpo del trenzado, Heero lo observó, comenzando su rostro a distorsionarse por el terror, la cara del chico estaba completamente azul, sus ojos abiertos, mostrando un gesto de pánico, el cabello enmarañado y su cuerpo completamente flácido – Duo… esto… - la agitación aumentaba segundo a segundo… - Mi amor – el diámetro de sus pupilas se extendió ampliamente - ¡Aaaaaahhh! – gritó aterrado, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo inerte y desnudo de su novio

-------

Trowa se detuvo al oír el grito de Heero, el cual provenía del lugar donde estaba la laguna, el ojiverde a pesar de no creer en supersticiones tuvo un mal presentimiento, entonces decidió ir a su cabaña para asegurarse de que Quatre estuviera con bien, pero para su sorpresa al entrar su novio no estaba ahí, enojado salió de prisa de la cabaña, dirigiéndose a la Laguna para ver a Heero, al llegar divisó dos siluetas en el suelo, rápidamente se acercó, mirando con horror que frente a sus ojos estaba su amigo, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo inerte del trenzado

- ¿Qué pasó? – el ojiazul no respondió, solo abrazaba el cuerpo de Duo, el ojiverde se agachó e intentó tocar al trenzado, pero Heero lo miró furioso

- ¡No lo toques! – su mirada estaba completamente perdida

- Vámonos, tenemos que llamar a la policía – Heero continuó sin reaccionar, volviendo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su novio – Heero – no soportaba verlo así, incluso no sabía como se sentía con respecto a la situación, estimaba a Duo como amigo y no podía creer lo que veía – Hay que… -

- No quiero… vete -

- Pero… -

- ¡Que te vayas de aquí! – gritó furioso, Trowa no tuvo más remedio que marcharse, buscaría ayuda en sus otros amigos para llevarse a ambos de ahí. Dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia las cabañas, topándose con Traize, quien caminaba como perdido, la ropa desaliñada, sin expresión en el rostro

- Traize, vamos a la Laguna, Duo… -

- Le hice daño – dijo Traize, sin dejar de caminar, como si estuviera sonámbulo, sin importarle nada más, Trowa no entendió, pero en su afán de encontrar ayuda lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló

- Duo está muerto – le informó sin tacto alguno, pero parecía que a él no le importaba, como pudo se soltó del agarre y continuó caminando, Trowa chasqueó la lengua y continuó su camino, no podía creer que Traize ignorara algo así

-------

Había llegado a la cabaña de Wufei y Traize pero a pesar de sus insistentes llamadas nadie abrió, a pesar de que se alcanzaba a notar la luz encendida, Quatre intuyó que el par de tórtolos se encontraría haciendo el amor y que no reparaba en el hecho de que él necesitaba preguntarles algo. El rubio desistió y caminó rumbo a la masa de árboles, donde la luz de la luna era la única que se lograría divisar, sentía miedo, pero mayor era su temor a que algo le hubiese pasado a Trowa. Las copas de los árboles se mecían, era una noche fría, desoladora, no se parecía en absoluto a la anterior, cuando todos se habían reunido, e incluso conversado amenamente, ahora se sentía ajeno, como si aquel viaje no se tratara del mismo. Por instantes caminó tranquilamente, hasta que sus recuerdos atacaron, haciéndole ver dentro de su mente de nuevo aquel rostro, se estremeció y decidió regresar, quizás Trowa estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba

- Tal vez exagero – dio media vuelta y volvió, sin darse cuenta regreso a donde mismo, la cabaña de Wufei y Traize estaba frente a él – Esto es extraño – el rubio se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, él no había querido ir ahí, era como si sus pies lo hubiesen guiado hasta ese lugar - ¿Está abierta? – extrañamente la puerta de la cabaña no estaba del todo cerrada, parecía como si alguien acabase de salir, miró por unos momentos la abertura y alcanzó a divisar unas manchas rojas sobre el piso – Dios mío – asustado se dirigió de prisa hacia la puerta, la cual abrió con fuerza, encontrándose frente a sus ojos una imagen que le congeló todas las fibras del cuerpo. Wufei colgaba del techo con una soga que le rodeaba el cuello, su rostro y ropa estaban manchados de sangre, las cuencas de sus ojos se encontraban vacías, alguien los había sacado y por la expresión de dolor en el rostro del chino daba a entender que lo habían hecho mientras estaba vivo. Quatre estaba paralizado frente aquella imagen, incapaz de reaccionar - ¡Nooooooo! – cuando pudo reaccionar cerró los ojos con demasiada fuerza sintiendo que el estómago se le comprimía

-------

- ¡Quatre! – la voz del rubio alcanzó a Trowa, que con fuerza corrió al lugar de donde provenía el grito, mientras corría se imaginaba lo peor, no quería, si Quatre sufría la misma suerte que Duo jamás se lo iba a perdonar por haberlo dejado solo – Que esté bien – suplicó para sí sin dejar de correr, llegando a la cabaña de Traize y Wufei cuya puerta se encontraba abierta, por lo que pudo ver claramente y con horror la misma imagen que su querido novio había visto. Disminuyó el paso, sintiendo que la sangre le bajaba a los pies ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo? – Quatre – reaccionó en cuestión de segundos al recordar a su novio y volvió a acelerar el paso, entrando en la cabaña, Wufei colgaba del techo cuya soga se sostenía del foco, al pasar cerca sintió deseos de vomitar pero se contuvo, aquella era una pequeña sala antes de entrar a la habitación, cerca de la chimenea se encontraba Quatre agachado de cuclillas, sosteniéndose la cabeza, balbuceando al ininteligible – Mi amor – Trowa se apresuró y al estirar su mano para intentar tocarlo Quatre volteó enseguida, sus lágrimas eran del color de la sangre y Trowa se asustó, sin embargo cuando el rubio lo abrazo con fuerza no dudo en abrazarlo también

- ¡Esta muerto!... Trowa ¿Qué está pasando? – se separó un poco de su novio y cuando sus lágrimas tocaron parte de sus manos se dio cuenta del color - ¡Kyaaaa! – se puso de pie rápido, comenzando a gritar y agitar su cabeza, Trowa no supo en momentos que hacer, pero no encontrando que más lo abrazó con fuerza

- Tranquilo… cálmate, todo va estar bien – le dijo con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo, él tampoco sabía que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no era para nada bueno – Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que buscar a los demás – notando que el rubio estaba un poco menos histérico lo separó un poco de su cuerpo, Quatre notó que los ojos verdes de su novio estaban un poco enrojecidos – Quatre… Duo también está muerto – dijo con el mejor tacto con que pudo, los ojos del rubio se abrieron aún más y poco a poco movió su cabeza a los lados

- No… ¿Por qué? No entiendo ¿Quién está haciendo esto? – preguntó aterrado, sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro, trataba de pensar en alguna razón lógica

- No sé, pero vámonos – sin querer perder más tiempo lo agarró con fuerza del brazo derecho y se pusieron de pie, al pasar por el cuerpo de Wufei para salir de la cabaña, ambos evitaron mirarlo, salieron del lugar, en cuanto lo hicieron Milliardo estaba frente a ellos, los miraba fijamente

- ¿Quién lo mató? – preguntó furioso, la puerta estaba abierta y podía verse claramente el cuerpo sin vida del chino

- No sabemos que está pasando, Duo también está muerto – explicó Trowa con la tranquilidad que pudo, sentía mucho temor de que Quatre sufriera la misma suerte – Vamos por Heero, está en la Laguna – sin esperar respuesta del pelilargo, ambos pasaron de él, dirigiéndose a la cabaña, Milliardo no replicó, se giró un poco hacia ellos y sonrió, después miró hacia la cabaña, admirando su obra, sus ojos brillaban al ver aquel tenebroso cuerpo

- Exquisito – dijo con malicia, quiso reír, estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, más una sensación de horror que se sintió desde lo más profundo de su corazón le hizo detenerse, sus ojos se abrieron más por el dolor - ¿Qué… qué le hiciste? – aturdido se miró las manos, observándolas cubiertas de sangre aunque estas no la tenían

"Calla, se lo merecía… te rechazó… igual que el otro… debes acabar con él" le incitó una voz macabra, Milliardo negó varias veces con su cabeza, sin dejar de observar su manos manchadas

- Yo no… ¡no quiero! – se jaló con fuerza los cabellos, quería resistirse, pero aquella voz incitadora le dominaba, actuaba sobre sus deseos. Había asesinado a Duo, ahogándolo en la laguna, sacándole la lengua para que no pudiera gritar, para que jamás fuera capaz de expresar su amor, lo detestaba, aquella presencia que le dominaba detestaba el amor puro, detestaba que otros se amaran mientras ella había sido cruelmente rechazada, y mientras hubiera quien fuese feliz jamás descansaría en paz

-------

Llegaron a la Laguna tan rápido como pudieron, Heero aún estaba en el suelo, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Duo, lo miraba con devoción, como si aún viviera, sin importar el aspecto que tenía, aunque ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados, él los había cerrado amorosamente. Quatre se estremeció al ver aquella triste escena, después se cubrió la boca con fuerza para evitar gritar y llorar

- Algo está pasando, Wufei también está muerto – aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar un poco a Heero, quien se movió lentamente, girando la cabeza hacia Trowa, el ojiverde se sorprendió al ver los ojos azules, estaban irritados, Heero había llorado, cosa que jamás en tantos años de conocerlo lo había hecho

- Váyanse… quien sea que lo hizo sigue aquí – dijo Heero seriamente, casi sin expresión

- No podemos sin ti, Traize y Milliardo, vámonos – comentó Quatre, tratando de convencerlo, Heero movió su cabeza para negar y después volvió a mirar a Duo

- No lo dejaré, no me importa morir – confesó serenamente, Trowa sintió compasión, sabía que él haría lo mismo si el muerto fuese Quatre, pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su amigo, así que se alejó un poco de su novio y se acercó a Heero, a quien sujetó del brazo, con fuerza lo jaló, haciendo que soltara el cuerpo inerte del trenzado

- ¡No digas idioteces! Vayámonos de aquí – expresó molesto, intentando poner de pie a Heero, pero éste se resistió, Trowa le dio un golpe con fuerza en el rostro, noqueándolo, el ojiazul cayó acostado sin importarle el golpe, dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Duo el cual intentó volver abrazar - ¡Dije vámonos! – desesperado se acercó nuevamente, golpeándolo con fuerza en el estómago, Quatre ahogó un grito, asustado. Heero al estar desprevenido recibió de lleno el golpe, quedando inconsciente – Entiendo como te sientes, pero debemos salir de aquí e ir por la policía – mientras lo decía se acercó a su amigo y lo levantó, colgándose su cuerpo al hombro, después se giró hacia Duo – Esto no quedará impune – se giró a su novio y le indicó que se marcharan

- Amor, yo dudo, que un humano lo haya hecho – dijo el rubio convencido, Trowa que no creía en cosas de fantasmas o paranormales solo negó con su cabeza

- Deja de pensar estupideces, salgamos de aquí – Quatre no insistió y siguió a su novio, caminaron a donde habían dejado los dos autos en que habían viajado hasta ese lugar, ambos estaban como los habían dejado, ninguno tenía puestos los seguros, Trowa abrió la parte trasera de uno y metió el cuerpo de Heero, después volteó hacia Quatre – Voy en busca de Milliardo y Traize, no salgas del auto, por favor – rápidamente se acercó a Quatre y se dieron un beso desesperado

- Si – contestó tristemente, tenía un mal presentimiento – Cuídate – Trowa asintió y se marchó en busca de sus amigos, recordaba que Traize se había internado entre los árboles y quizás el rubio estaría por ahí. Quatre se metió en el auto, estaba nervioso, se sentía inquieto, no quería morir, no quería que Trowa muriera, no quería que nadie más muriera. Su cuerpo tembló, fuera del auto se escuchó un ruido, giró su cabeza hacia la ventanilla, de momento no hubo nada, solo la oscuridad de la noche, de pronto algo se estrelló contra el cristal, lo cual causó terror en Quatre, pegado a la ventana estaba el rostro manchado en sangre de Milliardo - ¡Ahhh! – gritó asustado, haciéndose instintivamente hacia atrás, creyó que estaba muerto, pero de pronto las pupilas azules se giraron para observarlo con una expresión tétrica

- Má… ta… me – alcanzó a percibir que decía su amigo

- ¡Nooo! – aterrado gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que poco a poco Heero despertara, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y observó desde la parte trasera el rostro de su amigo, haciéndolo despertarse del todo

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo en tono bajito, Quatre se giró hacia él

- Algo está pasando – le espetó asustado, mientras el cuerpo de Milliardo se despegaba del auto, moviéndose casi como una marioneta, todo su cuerpo sangraba y su ropa estaba roída, el rubio volvió a gritar - ¡Basta! -

- Diablos, salgamos de aquí – se sujetó el estómago, el cual le dolía por el golpe, tomó al rubio del brazo y lo jaló para que salieran del otro lado del auto, Quatre estaba adelante y él atrás, el rubio obedeció y salieron del auto, corriendo en dirección opuesta, a donde Trowa se había ido en busca de sus amigos, el cuerpo casi destruido de Milliardo les comenzó a seguir, mientras una risa macabra salía desde su interior, por las mejillas blancas corría no solo sangre, sino también lágrimas…

Continuará…

No tengo mucho que decir, me hubiera gustado que la historia dijera FIN el día 31 de octubre, pero no se pudo, pido disculpas, hice mi mayor esfuerzo. No soy buena para el terror, pero espero les haya gustado hasta ahora el fic. Gracias por su apoyo


	5. Parte 5

**Diversión, sexo y horror**

**By Arashi Sorata**

**Advertencia: **_Contenido Sexual, Terror, Gore, Violencia, Muerte de un personaje_

Parejas: 1x2, 3x4, 13x6x5

---- 17 ----

¿Huir?

Heero sintió que la mano de Quatre se soltaba de la suya y eso lo obligó a detenerse, habían corrido ya bastantes metros y Milliardo no los había alcanzado. El ojiazul volteó, mirando con duda al rubio, quien tenía la cabeza agachada

- ¡No te quedes ahí! – le gritó molesto, se acercó a él e intentó tomarlo de nuevo de la mano para que siguieran huyendo, pero Quatre retrocedió, levantando su mirada para toparla con la de su amigo

- No puedo, Trowa… - quiso explicarse

- Él estará bien, debemos buscar ayuda – respondió Heero a Quatre, esperando encontrar su comprensión, pero éste no reconoció la respuesta, moviendo su cabeza para darle a entender que no estaba de acuerdo

- Estamos en medio de la nada, no encontraremos a nadie – desesperado comenzó a derramar sus lágrimas, no sabía que hacer

- Duo está muerto ¿crees que se me antoja escapar? Quisiera estar muerto también – el rubio se secó algunas lágrimas, viendo como Heero apretaba los puños con fuerza – Pero no dejaré que mueras… Duo y Wufei querían vivir ¿no piensas en Trowa? – Enseguida Quatre reaccionó – Si algo te pasa lo destrozarás, comprendo el sentimiento, por eso tenemos que escapar – al terminar observó a Quatre, éste sonrió un poco y afirmó con su cabeza

- Tienes razón – de nuevo el rubio tomó la mano de Heero y continuaron huyendo. Mientras Quatre pensaba en Trowa, deseando que su novio se encontrara con bien, confiaba en que encontraría a Traize y que huirían, sabía que no se equivocaba al saber que Milliardo estaba poseído, tenía muchas dudas, pero no era momento de resolverlas

----

- ¡Maldición!... ¡Traizeeee! – sin éxito Trowa continuaba buscando a sus amigos, después de todo tanto él como Milliardo tenían las llaves de los autos - ¡Milliardoooo! – aunque había andado durante un lapso de varios minutos, tenía la sensación de estar caminando en círculos, se detuvo y cesó de gritar. El viento comenzó a soplar de forma lenta, misteriosa, un aire frío le caló hasta los huesos, respiró y al exhalar se dio cuenta del humo que salía por su boca, en ese momento supo que no era normal, por primera vez se planteó la idea de que algo sobrenatural estaba pasando

- Trowa – al oír su nombre en la voz de una chica enseguida volteó, pero no era una chica quien había hablado, sino Milliardo. A Trowa se le puso la piel de gallina al verlo, su amigo estaba cubierto de sangre, su rostro mostraba algunas marcas de deformidad, como si la cara se la hubieran distorsionado, el cabello roído como si le hubiesen arrancado algunos mechones llevándose consigo el cuero cabelludo, su mirada estaba perdida, casi blanca, como quien agoniza enfrentándose a un terrible dolor – Mátame… por favor – oyó la voz de su amigo tal cual era, parecía como si hubiesen dentro de él dos presencias, el cuerpo le temblaba como si tratara de oponerse, Trowa no supo que pensar, sus rodillas le temblaron, su mente se nubló ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, las manos le temblaban – Me… duele – dijo Milliardo, sus ojos mostraban angustia, realmente sufría. El ojiverde movió su cabeza a los lados y sus pupilas se dilataron cada vez más, fue incapaz de moverse - ¡Hazlo! – habló la voz de mujer, sacándolo de su trance de horror

- No es real… No es real – caminó hacia atrás, mientras el cuerpo de marioneta de su amigo caminaba hacia él, sus movimiento de cabeza se hicieron un poco más rápidos y su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más - ¡No es real! – un terror inexplicable lo invadió, ya no podía negarlo, pero estaba asustado, Milliardo estaba a punto de morir, su cuerpo estaba siendo usado por un ente maligno, Quatre tenía razón… ¡Quatre! Se había olvidado de él, lo había dejado solo con un Heero inconsciente ¿Y si había corrido con la misma suerte que Duo y Wufei? Se sintió Derrumbar, dio rápidamente la espalda y comenzó a huir, quería verlo, quería huir ¡Que huyeran todos!

----

- No… puedo más – dijo Quatre agitado, entonces Heero se detuvo, se giró hacia el rubio que estaba agachado, su respiración también estaba agitada, pero no tanto como la del rubio - ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó mientras se erguía

- No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que no hemos llegado lejos – respondió, mirando los alrededores, aunque su vista no percibía ningún rastro de las cabañas

- Yo también… cuando encontré el cadáver de Wufei yo había llegado a la cabaña de él y Traize sin darme cuenta, como si algo me hubiera guiado hacia allá - explicó Quatre a su amigo, Heero frunció el ceño y volvió a analizar los alrededores, el silencio solamente era apagado por sus voces y algunos grillos, nada más podía oírse

- Debemos continuar –

- Pero ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Quatre, observando fijamente a su amigo

- No lo sé, solo sé que no debemos regresar – contestó

- ¡Pero Trowa! –

- Escucha Quatre, él encontrará a Traize y se refugiarán, debemos encontrar sitio donde podamos estar hasta el amanecer, entonces buscaremos ayuda – le explicó con la mayor calma con la que pudo

- ¿Qué no entiendes Heero? Esto no es cosa de un psicópata, algo malo hay en ésta zona, algo muy malo – expuso sus razones el rubio, Heero lo observó fijamente, quiso no aceptarlo, pero no le fue posible, él había visto como Duo apareció frente a él, lo había abrazado y éste le había hablado, después se dirigió al lago y se metió, él lo había sacado enseguida, era imposible que hubiese muerto en tan pocos segundos, además que su piel ya mostraba que el cuerpo había estado dentro del agua mucho más tiempo, sin duda su novio había muerto mucho antes, cuando se separaron después de hacer el amor, y lo que él había visto había sido solamente una aparición, parte del alma del trenzado que quería despedirse de él. Recordar todo aquello le hizo estremecer ¿Qué sería de su vida sin Duo? Si no fuera porque Quatre estaba con él, se habría ahogado él también en la laguna, quitándose la vida para estar junto a su amado

- La historia… - murmuró, siendo escuchado por el rubio, quien lo miró atento – Tiene que haber sucedido, no fue solo un cuento – reflexionó Heero, por fin Quatre se vio entendido y rápidamente reaccionó

- ¡Es verdad! Debe tratarse de algún espíritu que no ha podido descansar ¿La novia? ¿La amante? – se preguntó Quatre

- El novio – complementó Heero, el rubio lo miró y negó con su cabeza

- No, algo me dice que él no – aclaró Quatre, sonriendo, de pronto las copas de los árboles cercanos comenzaron a moverse un poco, pero hubo una clase de eco, como un silbido haciendo eco, Quatre y Heero compartieron una mirada

- Vámonos de aquí – dijo el ojiazul, tomando de nuevo a Quatre de la mano, sin darle derecho a oponerse en continuar. El rubio sintió una especie de punzada en el corazón, y después como si éste se le hubiera detenido

- No – volvieron a detenerse, Heero miró a su amigo – Él no está bien, debemos volver, sino Trowa… no por favor – el rubio se tapó la boca con una mano y miró asustado a su amigo, Heero lo tomó por la fuerza de la mano

- ¡Vayámonos de aquí, entiende! – se molestó, él también estaba preocupado por Trowa y también por Traize, pero debían de ser sensatos si no querían terminar muertos

- No, debo volver… vete tú si quieres – sin más se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección opuesta, derrumbando lo que habían hecho de camino, sus esfuerzos en llegar hasta ahí se habían destruido

- ¡Imbécil! – no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, si podía evitar la muerte de al menos uno de sus amigos con eso vería saldada su deuda con Duo

----

- Le hice daño – susurró perplejo, completamente en su mundo, se miraba las manos y las sentía ajenas, de pronto no solo eran sus manos, todo su ser se sintió otro ser, era como perderse así mismo y a la vez tener conciencia de ello. Por su mente pasaron cientos de imágenes, un cuchillo, la cara de miedo de Wufei, sangre, mucha sangre, terror, angustia sufrimiento… sintió en sus manos algo viscoso mientras oía los alaridos de dolor, de súplica, vio a Wufei tirado en el suelo, con el rostro bañado en sangre y retorciéndose de dolor, no tenía ojos, porque estos estaban en sus manos - ¡Gyaaaa… bastaaa! – cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos, pero las imágenes no cesaban; tomó el cuerpo del pelinegro y a pesar de que éste se retorcía para oponerse mientras gritaba, le enredó en el cuello una sábana que colgaba del foco, lo subió a una silla y se aseguró que la sábana le diera más de una vuelta para que se acortara el largo.

Tuvo una sensación de júbilo, casi le hizo excitar, le besó los labios salvajemente y entonces quitó la silla, observando divertido como el chico a pesar del dolor por haberle extirpado los ojos se llevaba las manos al cuello, intentando aflojar lo que le aprisionaba, pero era inútil, poco a poco el peso de su cuerpo lo llevó a fracturarse el cuello, lo cual le mató antes que la asfixia. Se sintió satisfecho, riendo con diversión, frente a él estaba una excelente obra maestra… pero entonces lo vio, ya no era él, ahora estaba atrás de ese ser, observaba todo con ojos desorbitados, con el cuerpo pegado a la pared, incapaz de alejarse y huir, había visto al rubio torturar y asesinar a su novio, pero todo se había sentido como si él mismo lo hubiese hecho, como si hubieran compartido el cuerpo – Yo lo maté – se dijo aterrado, volviéndose a encontrar rodeado de árboles, las imágenes habían desaparecido y nuevamente se sentía que era él mismo – Yo maté a Wufei… maté a Wufei – se repitió una y otra vez, sintiendo cada vez más el peso de la realidad, era como si Milliardo y él tuvieran la misma mente, como si la compartieran. Nuevamente se sintió como si viajara, cerró los ojos al tener una sensación de vértigo, pero al abrirlos nuevamente no era él, caminaba a paso lento, como si doliera mover los pies, tenía la vista un poco borrosa, delante de él alguien corría, como si huyera, sintió como si le obligaran a caminar con más velocidad, entonces pudo distinguirlo, era Trowa, su amigo corría, como si huyera de él, intentó gritar, decirle que no huyera, que se necesitaban uno al otro porque estaban en peligro, pero no pudo, de su garganta no salió sonido alguno, porque ese cuerpo no le pertenecía. Entonces lo comprendió, cerró con fuerza los ojos y deseó ya no estar ahí, entonces nuevamente estaba donde antes, se miró las manos – Traize… yo soy Traize – repitió un par de veces más – Yo no maté a Wufei, fue Milliardo – un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, además tenía lagunas mentales, como si en algún momento le hubiesen arrebatado su ser, para convertirlo en otro horrendo y maldito

- ¡Espera te digo! – escuchó una voz a lo lejos, pero enseguida reconoció, era su amigo

- Heero – dijo en voz alta – Están bien, ellos deben ayudarme –

- ¡Quatre! – oyó más cerca, entonces se giró, al hacerlo chocó contra el pequeño rubio, quien parecía no fijarse bien por donde corría

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el rubio mientras se sobaba el trasero, tenía los ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos vio a Traize, entonces reaccionó, se hincó y con sus manos en los brazos del chico lo sacudió - ¿Dónde está Trowa? – preguntó desesperado, en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo

- No lo he visto – respondió tranquilamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas. El rostro de Quatre cambió drásticamente, sintiéndose aún más preocupado. En pocos segundos llegó Heero, que al ver a Traize se acercó enseguida a él

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, sin ver la congoja reflejada en la cara de su amigo rubio

- ¡Es verdad! – Sin responder a Heero recordó lo que había visto a través de los ojos de su amigo Milliardo – Trowa está huyendo – dijo preocupado, rápidamente Quatre y el ojiazul reaccionaron, el rubio se acercó de nuevo, mirándolo angustiado

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- No me creerán – respondió apenado

- A éstas alturas creeremos todo – contestó Heero, quien ya no podía darse el lujo de ser escéptico, con todo lo que había sucedido

- Es como si pudiera entrar a la mente de Milliardo, yo vi que Trowa huía de él – respondió tímidamente, los ojos de Quatre se abrieron desmesuradamente, él y Heero habían visto a Milliardo casi muerto actuar como una marioneta, y si éste estaba persiguiendo a Trowa significaba que… - Trowa – sin pensárselo dos veces corrió de nuevo, quería asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, Heero y Traize compartieron una mirada y entonces siguieron a Quatre

- ¿Dónde está Duo? – preguntó Traize, mirando de reojo a Heero, observando como por breves instantes por el rostro sereno del chico aparecía una mueca de dolor y entonces no insistió, ya sabía la respuesta

---- 18 ----

Sufrimiento

- ¡Déjame tranquilo! – gritó desesperado, sin dejar de huir, estaba exasperado y demasiado agitado, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría y entonces no podría continuar, pero era la tierna imagen y la dulce sonrisa del rubio quien lo motivaba a continuar huyendo. De pronto llegó hasta la Laguna, donde el cuerpo inerte de Duo aún permanecía acostado, con ese gesto de terror en sus facciones, pero él no lo vio al correr y tropezó, cayó a su lado, lo miró unos segundos y después observó atrás, de pie muy cerca de ambos estaba Milliardo, que a pesar de su paso lo había alcanzado, la expresión de su rostro gritaba que sufría, pero era como si alguien lo controlara desde el interior

- Me encanta como huyes – dijo nuevamente la voz de mujer – Te haré gritar, sufrirás y te retorcerás, suplicarás que te mate – rió divertida, aunque los labios de Milliardo no se movían, el ojiverde sintió un escalofrío, como pudo se levantó y nuevamente corrió, pero solo por algunos metros, pues una piedra le golpeó la cabeza, se sintió caer y poco a poco perdió la conciencia…

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose acostado en una cama, estaba amarrado a ésta, de los codos, las muñecas y los talones, sintió dolor en la cabeza, pero agudizando la vista miró a los alrededores, dándose cuenta que estaba en la cabaña que él y su novio compartían

- Despertaste – escuchó la voz de la chica, volteó enseguida y vio a Milliardo acercarse, portaba en su mano un pedazo de tronco, el cual tenía de grosor cuatro veces lo que tenía su brazo, se aterró al oír la risa perversa

- ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? – preguntó asustado el ojiverde, oyendo por parte de aquella voz otra risa burlona

- Quiero que sientan lo que sufrí, siempre a la sombra de todas, por fea, por tonta, todos se burlaban de mí… pero él, sobre todo él me hizo daño, me ridiculizó – Trowa no entendía de que hablaba Milliardo, aunque era muy obvio que él no estaba hablando, pero aún así no comprendía aquella venganza – Yo no puedo matarles sus sentimientos, por eso haré sufrir a todos los hombres, todos merecen la muerte – terminó su discurso, azotando con toda su fuerza el estómago de Trowa, quien a pesar de las ataduras se dobló un poco, abriendo con amplitud los ojos y ahogando un grito de dolor, mientras un poco de saliva le escurría por la boca – No harás más preguntas ¿verdad? – rápidamente le dio con fuerza otro golpe, dejándolo mudo por completo, solo sus pupilas mostraban lo terrible de ese dolor, como si le hubiesen aplastado las entrañas – Dicen amar, pero solo son palabras. No le creíste ¿verdad? Que me vio, preferiste darle importancia al sexo ¡Me das asco! – furiosa le dio otro golpe, ésta vez en las rodillas, quebrándolas, las ataduras de sus brazos se tensaron y con fuerza apretó los puños, incluso algunas lágrimas corrían. Como pudo Trowa movió su cabeza para suplicarle que se detuviera, pero ella volvió a reír – Patético – con la misma fuerza de antes intentó volver a golpearlo, pero una fuerza diferente se lo impidió – Para… - por fin los labios del rubio se movieron, Milliardo no quería seguir lastimando a Trowa, pero la posesión era mayor, así que la chica volvió a tomar el mando, pero decidió no azotarlo, simplemente dejó caer el tronco y se alejó, Trowa cerró los ojos y suplicó que aquello se detuviera, no quería seguir sufriendo y tampoco quería morir

- Qu… q… - intentaba hablar, pero no era posible, no tenía aire suficiente para emitir palabra alguna, pero quería gritar, suplicarle a aquella presencia que no tocara a Quatre, que a él lo dejara ir. Momentos después regresó el cuerpo de Milliardo, portando en su mano un hacha, de esas para cortar los árboles, al verla Trowa sintió un escalofrío ¿Qué era lo que planeaba ese ser? Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto terror

- ¿Recuerdas esa noche? Incluso preferiste masturbarte ¡Solo pensando en tu placer! Basura inmunda – su voz sonaba dolida, como si fuera a ella a quien habían hecho la ofensa, pero de pronto volvió a reír, divertida - ¿Qué harás sin pene? ¿Cómo podrás entonces sentir placer? Serás como una mujercita – rió divertida, desquiciada. Las pupilas de Trowa se dilataron por completo, no quería sentir aquel dolor, tenía miedo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo

- No – alcanzó a suplicar

- ¿No? Que ternura, creo que me has convencido, pero no saldrás librado, veamos, algo que te quite el privilegio de… ¡Ya se! – sin decir una palabra más dejó caer el filo del hacha sobre el brazo de Trowa, entre la muñeca y el codo, brotando enseguida la sangre, haciéndolo experimentar un gran dolor

- ¡Whaaaa! – gritó con fuerza, sintiendo todos sus nervios contraerse, el ardor fue tan grande que sus ojos se pusieron casi blancos, las pupilas estaban volteadas hacia arriba, incluso su respiración se aceleró

- Maravilloso – rió divertida, con tanta malicia como pudo, aquella era también una obra de arte, pero a ese arte aún le hacía falta pulirse un poco…

----

- Trowa – dijo Quatre al detenerse, Traize y Heero llegaron a su lado, el rubio temblaba de pies a cabeza y estaba más pálido de lo normal – Está sufriendo – las lágrimas brotaron de los cristalinos ojos

- ¿Dónde podrá estar? – se preguntó Heero preocupado, entonces Traize tuvo una idea, cerró con fuerza los ojos, deseando con vehemencia saber donde estaba el ojiverde, entonces lo consiguió, y lo que vio frente a él le hizo sentir deseos de vomitar, pero se contuvo y buscó detalles de la cabaña que la identificaran de las otras, entonces lo encontró, la cabaña de Trowa y Quatre era la que tenía la puerta del baño color blanca, a diferencia de las otras que eran de color madera. Entonces abrió los ojos

- Está en su cabaña – dijo enseguida, Quatre intentó ponerse en marcha pero Traize lo detuvo, el rubio lo miró con enojo – No debes ir, no te gustará lo que vas a ver – al oír aquellas palabras sintió como si la sangre le bajara a los pies

- No me importa – contestó decidido, Traize miró a Heero y éste aprobó la decisión de su amigo, además no debían separarse. Entonces los tres se pusieron en marcha, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la cabaña, las luces prendidas y la puerta abierta, igual que con Wufei. A medida que se acercaban los pies de Quatre temblaban más y más, entraron a la cabaña y escucharon quejidos, pero ningún otro sonido, los tres se dirigieron a la habitación cuya puerta estaba cerrada y de donde provenían los lamentos, quien abrió fue Heero y fue el primero en entrar, no dando crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Trowa estaba cubierto de sangre, agonizando, los ojos azules se fijaron en sus heridas, las piernas estaban en una posición hacia fuera que daban la impresión de que las rodillas no se encontraban en su lugar, ambas manos estaban cercenadas y el resto del brazo amarrado a la cama, ambas manos cortadas quedaban sobre la entrepierna del chico, como si se estuviera tocando, además el rostro mostraba signos de golpes y la nariz casi destrozada. Las entrañas de Heero se contrajeron al verlo

- ¡¡Por Dios Noooo!! – en menos de dos segundos Quatre había llegado, encontrándose con la más cruel escena que se pudo haber imaginado, Trowa, su amado Trowa estaba hecho un jirón, agonizando, sintiendo un inmenso dolor, el olor a sangre mareaba el ambiente y los quejidos del ojiverde daban a entender que estaba conciente de todo el dolor que aquellas heridas le provocaban. Traize miró también lo horrible de la tortura, pero no se sorprendió, porque lo había visto antes. Quatre lloraba angustiado, intentando desatar las ataduras de su novio, los ojos verdes parecía que le miraban – Tranquilo amor… - no podía dejar de llorar – Ya nos vamos… estarás bien – el ojiverde parpadeó en medio de su agonía, como dándole a entender a Quatre que no se preocupara. De pronto se oyó un ruido afuera, Traize salió de la habitación para ver, mientras Heero ayudaba a Quatre a desatar a Trowa, cuando terminaron el ojiazul rompió parte de la sábana y amarró con fuerza ambos brazos del ojiverde para detener la hemorragia – Espera aquí – el rubio se dirigió al baño y llenó con agua un vaso que se encontraba en el mueble del espejo, se acercó a su maleta y sacó unos analgésicos, dándoselos a Trowa con el líquido, esperando que con eso aminorara el dolor

- No era nada – dijo Traize al regresar, él y Heero se acercaron al cuerpo de su amigo y lo movieron, pero éste se quejó por el dolor de las rodillas – Trowa, tienes que aguantar – le animó su amigo – Debemos salir de éste maldito lugar – el ojiverde parpadeó para dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo, incapaz de hablar por el dolor, entonces cerró con fuerza los ojos para darles a entender que haría un esfuerzo enorme por controlar el dolor. Heero y Traize lo movieron de nuevo, lo levantaron de la cama y sin apoyar sus pies en el suelo cada uno lo sujetó de lo que quedaba del brazo. El dolor era tan grande que Trowa lagrimeaba, Quatre también lloraba. El ojiverde estaba ardiendo por la calentura, no era muy probable que viviera, pero no lo dejarían solo. Los cuatro salen de la cabaña y se dirigen al auto cuyas llaves tenía Traize

---- 19----

Deceso

De la cabaña a los autos la distancia no era muy grande, por lo que llegan en poco tiempo, Traize mete su mano a la bolsa para sacar la llave, pero palidece al darse cuenta de que no la trae

-Se cayó – dijo preocupado, Heero le miró con enojo, aunque no podía culparlo, al menos los autos no estaban cerrados y podían poner a Trowa dentro – La buscaré – con cuidado ayudó al ojiazul a meter al ojiverde al auto, Quatre le miró desde afuera, con las lágrimas aún adornando su rostro, después miró a sus amigos

- Milliardo debe seguir por ahí, ten cuidado – pidió tratando de calmarse, pero ya no quería ver más muertos

- Sí, gracias – sonrió y después de encontrar aprobación en la mirada de Heero les dio la espalda y se marchó. Traize se fue y Quatre rompió a llorar, el ojiazul lo miró y le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro

- Ningún fantasma de mierda saldrá victorioso – le dijo para tranquilizarlo, el rubio lo miró y se apoyó en su pecho para continuar llorando. Heero le abarcó la espalda con un brazo y volteó al auto, ahí a escasos dos metros yacía el cuerpo de Trowa, maltrecho y mutilado – Maldito, pero Trowa no morirá – pensó el ojiazul, como si le hablara al supuesto fantasma, después miró en dirección a la laguna y recordó a Duo, volviendo a sentir aquel vacío que le quemaba

- Tengo miedo – oyó decir a Quatre, Heero lo separó de él y le miró

- Todo estará bien – dijo amable, ambos voltearon a donde Traize se había marchado, pero no se veía rastro de él, tampoco de Milliardo

- No regresa, Traize no regresa – comentó con desesperación, mirando insistente

- Ya volverá, confiemos – el rubio miró a Heero, era la primera vez que le veía así, era como si su amigo hubiese muerto junto con Duo, y frente a él tuviera a una persona distinta – Espera aquí – caminó unos pasos, dirigiéndose en dirección a la cabaña, le había parecido ver algo

- No te alejes, espera – Quatre le siguió, Heero había caminado un par de pasos, el rubio le agarró del brazo y al tiempo que el ojiazul volteaba al ser jalado, un estruendo los aturdió, se encontraron con un ligero aire que los llevó a agacharse levemente y taparse con los brazos, sintieron calor alrededor y enseguida Quatre se irguió, volteando hacia atrás, teniendo ante su atónita mirada una escena que le hizo morir, el auto de Traize donde habían acostado a Trowa ardía en llamas – ¡¡Noooooo!! – Sin pensarlo siquiera corrió en dirección al candente automóvil, Heero también sorprendido le siguió, y justo antes que a Quatre se le ocurriera la tontería de acercarse demasiado, le sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, apretándolo con ambos brazos - ¡Suéltame… Trowa… Trowa! – gritaba alterado, pataleando, removiéndose con violencia entre los brazos de su amigo, mientras las lágrimas brotaban una tras otra

- Ya no hay nada que hacer… ¡Cálmate! – dijo con firmeza el ojiazul, pero Quatre no oía, su mente estaba nublada por el dolor, el miedo y la desesperación

- ¡Trowa… Trowa! – continuaba gritando, no podía hacer más, comenzaba a perder fuerza y poco a poco se fue desplomando entre la cárcel que su amigo había hecho para él, Heero descendió junto a su amigo, el rubio quedó sentado en el suelo y el moreno de rodillas – Está muerto… Trowa… ¿Por qué? – se cubrió el rostro y dobló el cuerpo, llorando desesperado, Heero miró el auto aún en llamas. De pronto una risa macabra se oyó, pero se encontraba en la mente de Heero, ya que Quatre no había oído nada

- ¿Trowa no morirá? Parece que no comprendes lo que está sucediendo – Heero se sobresaltó, soltando a Quatre. Miró a sus alrededores pero no vio a nadie, entonces comprendió, si quería hablarle debía pensar

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó molesto, apretando los puños

- Porque me causa placer – volvió a reír, después cayó, Heero se puso de pie, su amigo rubio parecía estar aislado, porque no reparo en ello

---- 20----

Angustia

Buscó la llave del auto de forma acelerada, quería huir de ahí, no tenía miedo, extrañamente no lo tenía, pero no quería estar ahí, en el lugar donde Wufei había muerto, y Duo también, en el lugar donde Milliardo se había vuelto loco, todo eso era una clase de pesadilla, aquel debió ser el mejor viaje de sus vidas, pero se había convertido en un infierno

- ¿Dónde demonios está? – continuaba caminando, mientras pensaba en los lugares en que había estado, entonces pensó en su cabaña, donde había estado con Milliardo, quizás al quitarse la ropa se había caído la llave, así que decidió regresar

- ¿No me extrañas? – oyó una voz que le resultó familiar, se giró bruscamente sobre los talones, pero atrás de él no hubo nadie

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó molesto, pero no encontró respuesta inmediata

- ¿Te has olvidado de mí? – al oír la voz de Wufei, Traize palideció, sintió que tocaron su hombro y tras él al voltear miró a su difunto novio, la cara de su chico a quien tanto había amado estaba desfigurada por el dolor y las cuencas de sus ojos vacías – Hola amor – dijo con ironía, poco a poco mostró una sonrisa retorcida

- No, tú no eres… - tembló, su cuerpo y su voz sucumbieron al horror, Wufei se acercó a él, riendo como ríe un niño que ha perdido la razón, se abrazó al cuerpo del más grande, las pupilas de Traize comenzaron a dilatarse

- Sentirás lo que sentí mi amor – el temblor poco a poco se hizo más notorio, no pudo escapar de esos brazos, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se contraía

- Waaaaaa – sintió como si le hubiesen prendido fuego en los ojos, los cerró con fuerza, intentando soltarse, pero Wufei lo apretaba con más fuerza. A través de los ojos cerrados comenzó a salir humo, el dolor era inmenso, como si le hubieran echado ácido - ¡Para… duele! – chillaba angustiado, jamás había sentido tanto dolor

- ¡Patético! – Rió Wufei divertido, apretando el cuerpo con mayor fuerza - ¡Desgraciado… sufre! – no paraba de reír como quien juega lo más divertido del mundo

- ¡¡Bastaaaaa!! – Lo soltaron abruptamente y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor – ¡Haz que pare… duele! – sangre y un líquido negro comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, podridos y punzantes. En ese momento Traize prefirió la muerte, pero ésta aún tardaría en llegar, aún no sufría lo suficiente

----

- Vamos Quatre – dijo Heero, jalándolo del brazo, pero el rubio estaba distante - ¡Quatre! – usó con fuerza ambas manos y lo jaló, logrando ponerlo de pie

- Está muerto – expresó sin emoción

- Lo sé, también Duo, pero debemos irnos, hay que buscar a Traize, ya tardó – contesto Heero seriamente, su amigo estaba en shock, parecía no querer continuar

- ¿Para qué? Seguramente ya está muerto – la voz del rubio sonaba ajena, el ojiazul volteó sorprendido - ¿O no? – sonrió perdido y después comenzó a reír

- No digas idioteces – dijo Heero enojado, dándole un jalón

- ¡Es verdad! Tú lo sabes, todos vamos a morir… Todos – rió nuevamente, estaba poniéndose histérico, sujetó con fuerza la camisa de Heero, mirándolo fijamente entre lágrimas – Todos… todos – Quatre sacudió a su amigo

- Quatre… - intentó calmarlo, pero el chico comenzó a gritar alterado - ¡Cálmate! – decidido Heero le dio una fuerte bofetada al rubio, éste dejó de gritar pero no de llorar, solo volteó al auto hecho cenizas, enseguida se volteó, no quería verlo

- El tiene razón, todos van a morir – dijo la voz de antes, pero ésta nuevamente solo estaba en la mente de Heero, quien frunció el ceño, aquella chica comenzó a reír, el chico tragó saliva duramente ¿Acaso él también sería poseído? ¿Se matarían entre los tres hasta que ninguno quedara? Por primera vez sintió verdadero miedo…

Continuará…

Más que fic de miedo creo que es un fic gore, ja ja ja, pero aún así gracias por leer y sus reviews. Nos estamos leyendo niñas y niños


End file.
